


Воздушные замки и совершенно особая гайка

by MsFlaffy



Series: Птенцы Бристоля [1]
Category: Starter For 10 - David Nicholls, Starter for 10 (2006), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: В Бристольский университет поступает Эрик Леншерр. Брайан Джексон относится к новичку настороженно...





	Воздушные замки и совершенно особая гайка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку "Кроссовер с "Starter for 10". В Бристольский университет поступает Эрик Леншерр. Брайан поначалу ревнует к нему Ребекку, но постепенно понимает, что хочет дружить с новичком. Попытки добиться внимания, неосознанное хвастовство своими знаниями, разговоры в темной комнате".  
> Ребекки, к сожалению, не случилось, но все остальное присутствует)) Автор нишмог сделать сноски ко всем референсам и пасхалкам, которые напихал в текст, потому что и сам уже не все помнит((  
> Спасибы достаются заказчику за заявку, читателям за позитив, Николлзу за чудесную книгу, El-Chino за варианты, Фассбендеру за зубастость и МакЭвою – за то, что он есть.

Второй год в Бристоле обещал все радости студенческой жизни, любовь и новых друзей, сотни и тысячи книг, которые предстояло прочитать, вечеринки и галлоны пива... И все это Брайан Джексон не намерен был упускать. Студенты стекались в город, и стоило выйти из вагона на оживленную платформу, как становилось понятно: учеба должна была вот-вот начаться. Еще в поезде первокурсники робко жались по углам, стараясь не слушать рассуждения «знатоков» о профессорах, заданиях, экзаменах, отчислении и прочих ужасах и ночных кошмарах веселого студенчества. Брайан сидел у окна с демонстративно раскрытым томиком Мильтона и делал вид, что ему эта болтовня совершенно неинтересна. К сожалению, и он был не особо интересен стайке девушек, судя по всему, с медицинского, и только мысли о скорой встрече с Элис помогли убедить себя в том, что они сами виноваты, раз не впечатлились его загадочностью и скромным, молчаливым обаянием.

Дома все было по-прежнему: крутая лестница, непролазная свалка в коридоре, куча записок от Джоша и Маркуса и неистребимый, невообразимый запах в комнате. Брайан поспешно распахнул окна, просмотрел каракули на клочках бумаги, неосмотрительно выбил пыль из матраса прямо в комнате, а потом долго кашлял и чертыхался. Начался дождь, постепенно темнело, и загоревшиеся фонари казались расплывшимися кляксами желтого света. Вдохнув полной грудью сырость и свежесть ранней осени, Брайан решительно задернул занавески и упал на футон в обнимку с тетрадью. Предстояло составить план на семестр и, конечно же, написать пару-тройку стихотворных строк о возвращении в альма-матер...

 

Брайан даже не удивился, что команда собралась в том же составе. Патрик просто не мог сдаться без борьбы, ведь не зря он проводил часы и дни перед телевизором, исступленно повторяя ответы на давно заученные вопросы. Разбуди его ночью и спроси — в какое глубочайшее озеро в мире впадают реки Баргузин, Селенга и Верхняя Ангара? — он ответит «Байкал», и добавит, что этот вопрос был задан в 1983м команде Данди и явился первым кирпичиком в фундаменте их победы. Что привело в команду Люси, Брайан не знал до сих пор, но она и ее рюкзак снова ответили на вопросы чисто номинального теста с лучшим результатом. Место Элис, которая, по словам Патрика, предвидела свою занятость в постановках, предсказуемо занял Колин. Сам же Брайан не собирался отказываться от детской мечты из-за глупой ошибки и смотрел в их совместное будущее с энтузиазмом, пусть и несколько уменьшившимся от того, что рядом на диванчике в квартире Патрика сидел вместо прекрасной блондинки шумный манкунианец. Тем не менее, они быстро сработались и негласно решили спускать Патрику его странности не чаще раза в неделю, в остальное время оттачивая остроумие и придумывая новые и новые ответы на стандартное, похожее на мантру бормотание «Джейсон, электролиз, никель и кобальт, 1898й...» У Колина даже возникла идея отнести кассеты приятелю, который мог их перемонтировать, а потом посмотреть на реакцию Патрика, когда его «Карл Фридрих Гаусс» пришелся бы на вопрос «Антимонит — минерал, содержащий серу и какой еще элемент?». К сожалению, этот шедевр розыгрышей пока отложили «на подумать», потому что Люси сказала, что это будет слишком жестоко и может повлечь за собой нервный срыв, а в вопросах медицины и здоровья они ей доверяли.

 

Семинары, лекции, препирательства с соседями по дому, зубодробительные метафоры Донна и прекрасное безумие Марло отнимали так много времени и сил, что о развлечениях, новых знакомствах и роскошной блондинке Брайан почти не думал. С Элис они впервые встретились только на вечеринке перед вечеринкой по случаю Хэллоуина — можно сказать, репетиции, и даже не генеральной. Элис была все так же красива: на открытых плечах еще держался летний загар, вернее, уже воспоминание о нем; теплый оттенок, благодаря которому казалось, что на коже лежат отблески света невидимых свечей или последние лучи солнца. О да, Брайан много читал романтиков летом, и сейчас поэтичные сравнения лезли в голову, радостно толкаясь и отпихивая друг друга. Не хотелось так уж сразу производить впечатление влюбленного щенка, так что сравнения были решительно задвинуты в самый угол, а их место заняли легкая улыбка и сдержанная радость во взгляде. 

— Привет, Элис, — как можно более непринужденно сказал Брайан, провальсировав через комнату, битком набитую студентами, и даже не запыхавшись.

— Брайан! — она отвернулась от собеседника и раскрыла объятия. — А я тебя и не видела в этом году.

— Дни и ночи просиживаю над Библией, — увидев непонимание в глазах, Брайан с дозированной снисходительностью пояснил, — пообещал себе отыскать все отсылки в позднем творчестве Донна. Не хочу упустить ни одной.

Высокий парень, с которым разговаривала Элис, тихо фыркнул.

— О, Бри, ты ведь уже знаком с Эриком?

— Не имел чести.

Брайан смерил Эрика скептическим взглядом. Наверняка кто-нибудь с факультета Элис — с такой внешностью только в театр, на роли хладнокровных норманнов и отважных королей. Типичный ариец: светлые волосы, черты лица такие, будто их топором вырубали, и прозрачные глаза неопределенного цвета.

— Эрик Леншерр, — парень протянул руку. — Я с факультета инженерии.

— Брайан Джексон. Английская литература. 

Инженерия, подумал Брайан, не очень-то подходит их высокоинтеллектуальной, гуманитарной компании, хотя и отражает, пожалуй, суть Бристольского Университета. У Леншерра был странный акцент, возможно, действительно немецкий. Элис достала откуда-то три банки пива и, щелкнув крышечками, отдала ребятам.

— Магст ду Бристоль? — поинтересовался Брайан, отхлебнув теплого, слабого пива. Леншерр приподнял бровь. — Хир зинд вир версаммельт цу лёблихем тун, друм, брюдерхен, эрго бибамус... — Леншерр приподнял вторую бровь и выглядел теперь довольно забавно. — Разве не приятно услышать родную речь на чужбине?

— Я еврей, — холодно ответил тот и салютовал банкой. — Лехаим.

Черт, обреченно подумал Брайан, и везет же мне с евреями.

 

Как выяснилось на семинаре по средневековой драматургии, Брайан пропустил возникновение всеуниверситетской полулегенды. Об этом снисходительно сообщила ему Эрин, с придыханием произнося фамилию Леншерра. Видный красавчик перевелся в Бристоль в этом году и сначала произвел впечатление на профессоров своей кафедры, а потом на студенток, вне зависимости от специальности. Он был не особо общителен, по вечеринкам не ходил, делая исключение только для личных приглашений Элис Харбинсон, о себе не распространялся, но все знали, что в его прошлом была какая-то жуткая история. Интересно, откуда, подумал Брайан, уж не выкрали ли поклонницы дневник, которому поверялись былые обиды и разочарования. Рассмотрев со всех сторон прекрасную картину сурового, загадочного Леншерра, заливающего скупыми мужскими слезами потрепанный дневничок, Брайан так развеселился, что чуть не схлопотал предупреждение от профессора Аллена.

Через несколько дней Брайан встречался с Элис в новой кофейне неподалеку от его факультета. На улице уже было довольно прохладно, ветер шуршал листьями, и аромат кофе и специй чувствовался чуть ли не за квартал до стеклянной двери с колокольчиком. Усевшись за выложенный разноцветной мозаикой столик в углу, Элис долго разматывала пушистый шарф, потом болтала с официантом об отличии корицы со Шри-Ланки от корицы из Египта, потом смеялась над меню, в котором в основном предлагали кофе, кофе и кофе, потом наконец заказала американо и улыбнулась Брайану.

— Тебя не видно и не слышно, Бри. Ты закончил с Ветхим Заветом и перешел к Новому?

— Что? Ах да, Донн... — Брайан поколупал мозаику пальцем. — Сон — лучшее спасение от бедствий...

— И смерть, и воскрешенье в этом средстве, — подхватила Элис. — А мне вот спать некогда, разучиваю новую роль. Эрик говорит, если я поработаю над манерой чтения, это пойдет на пользу драматическому эффекту.

К счастью, в этот момент появился официант, и принесенный им американо помог увести разговор в сторону. Брайан вдруг понял, что совсем не хочет слышать ничего о привычках таинственного Леншерра, его симпатиях и предпочтениях в постели, а Элис очень любила обсуждать подобные темы, так, словно Брайан был ее лучшим другом или даже — иногда и такие неприятные мысли приходили в голову — задушевной подругой. Хотя, возможно, дружба была ни при чем, и она просто рассказывала о своей личной жизни всем подряд, начиная от родителей и заканчивая профессорами. От очередной нарисованной воображением картинки Брайан загрустил и уткнулся носом в свой капуччино.

 

Леншерр так или иначе присутствовал в разговорах с Элис, ее подругами, да и большинством других девушек. Брайан надеялся, что диванчик Патрика станет прибежищем, но как оказалось, и Люси не миновала заразная бацилла, гулявшая по кампусу. Хуже того: Колин, постоянно зависавший в Студсовете, чуть ли не соловьем разливался про публикацию, подготовленную Леншерром для последнего выпуска студенческой газеты. Еще немного, думал Брайан, и он мне сниться начнет. Все заготовленные за лето цитаты из лириков и романтиков пропадали втуне — нежные поэтические строки разбивались о суровый арийский, то есть еврейский, профиль. Как следует разозлившись, Брайан посвятил все свое время штудированию Британники и подготовке эссе по избранным элегиям, игнорируя вечеринки, демонстрации и прочие отдушины в беспросветной темноте учебного семестра. Неудивительно, что веселая компания, постучавшаяся в дверь однажды вечером, свалилась на него как снег на голову.

— Розыгрыш или угощение! — Элис — хорошенькая ведьмочка — взмахнула волшебной палочкой. — Выбирай выпивку, Бри, а не то превращу тебя в жабу!

Вся шумная толпа, человек восемь или девять, ввалилась в маленькую комнатушку, в которой сразу не осталось места. По счастью, домашнее пиво Маркуса и Джоша как раз поспело, и Брайан предложил самым смелым принести бочонок. Сам он не решался к нему подойти, подозревая, что соседи растили под батареей колонию разумных организмов, подверженных неконтролируемому размножению и одержимых желанием захватить мир. Леншерр, в глупом плаще и красном рогатом шлеме, смахивающем на попсовое наследие викингов, и наряженный американским президентом Фил Добсон с кафедры археологии критически осмотрели бочонок, попробовали опрокинуть, чтобы докатить до соседней комнаты, но тот отозвался рассерженным шипением и бульканием. В конце концов решено было выдать кружки и объявить самообслуживание.

Разряженная толпа разбрелась по дому; то тут, то там слышалось громкое икание, ругань и обсуждение лучших рецептов браги. Брайан чувствовал себя неуютно — у него не было костюма, да и гости с присущей студентам бесцеремонностью в любой момент могли залезть в его шкафы или стол, а все стратегически продуманные книги и заметки были убраны еще в начале затянувшегося кризиса социопатии, а может, отверженности обществом. Элис плюхнулась на футон, и Брайан с испугом уставился на несколько капель, пролившихся ей на коленку, будто это были инопланетные организмы, готовые прожечь ткань и поселиться в теле, как паразиты. В Хэллоуин легко забывалось, что это всего лишь дрянное домашнее пиво.

— Мы сейчас немного согреемся и пойдем дальше. Ты с нами?

— Да у меня и костюма нет.

— А простыни? Сделаем тебя привидением! — Элис загорелась идеей, и Брайану пришлось силком удерживать ее от разграбления шкафа.

— Да нет же, у меня завтра семинар, а вечером нужно идти к Патрику...

— Какой-то ты стал скучный, Бри, — надулась Элис. — Будь душкой, принеси мне еще пива.

 

Рядом с бочонком обнаружился Леншерр, который уселся на подоконник, снял дурацкий шлем и смотрел в окно.

— Отдых от языческого разгула? — ляпнул Брайан.

— Ты хотел спросить, почему я здесь, а не в синагоге или хотя бы дома в обнимку со свитком Торы?

Брайан опешил.

— Н-нет... А должен бы?

Леншерр смерил его тяжелым взглядом и отвернулся.

— Видимо, нет. Хочешь леденец?

— Что?

— Леденец. Мы уже давно шатаемся по корпусам, кто-то откупился конфетами.

— Яблочный?

Брайан удостоился еще одного взгляда, на сей раз удивленного, а потом Леншерр полез куда-то под плащ и выудил целую пригоршню конфеток в прозрачных шуршащих фантиках.

— Выбирай.

В комнате было темно, только из окна шел тусклый свет от фонарей. Брайан пристально всмотрелся в карамельки, но те выглядели одинаково. Он взял одну наугад.

— Спасибо. Как тебе пиво?

— Отрава.

— Точно.

— Сегодня ты не так красноречив, — заметил Леншерр. — Я надеялся, ты процитируешь что-нибудь из Мойхер-Сфарима. Мне было бы приятно.

Брайан почувствовал, как щеки заливает краска. Хорошо, что в темноте этого было не видно. Он воинственно поправил очки на носу и лихорадочно попытался найти достойный ответ, полный достоинства, остроумия и изящного сарказма, но Леншерр еще не закончил.

— Может, позвать Элис? Вдруг она тебя вдохновит? 

— Я... Вообще-то пришел за пивом, — буркнул Брайан, от души зачерпнул ядовито шипящей жидкости и поспешно ретировался.

 

Ноябрь выдался не самый погожий. Дождь лил каждый день, и город стал похож не то на Тир-на Ног, не то на Венецию. Прыгать через лужи, поскальзываясь на прилипших к брусчатке листьях, было не очень приятно, зато в те редкие моменты, когда выглядывало солнце, машины спускались с холма блестящей серебряной рекой, а вечерами мокрые мостовые покрывались золотистым орнаментом, среди извивов которого таинственно чернели провалы луж. В один из таких вечеров Брайан очень спешил на премьеру спектакля Элис и проклинал судьбу за то, что не дала возможности прийти вовремя и сохранить ботинки в целости. Он уже заготовил короткую речь с искусно вплетенными цитатами, восхищенную улыбку и, разумеется, букет — скромный, но изысканный. Почти час он расспрашивал продавщицу о символике, придирчиво разглядывал каждый стебель и лист, потом критиковал упаковку и теперь катастрофически опаздывал, а мокрый от дождя целлофан в руке возмущенно шуршал и грозил окончательно испортить костюм. Еще Брайан собирался пригласить Элис в ресторан, и потому надеялся не просто пробиться к сцене и вручить букет, а зайти в гримерку, когда она будет сидеть там, окруженная цветами и записками... Она обернется, увидит восторг и любовь в его глазах, элегантный букет в руке, рядом с которым померкнут любые розы, и поймет, что он — тот единственный, кто должен будет праздновать с ней каждый успех, каждую новую преодоленную вершину...

Народа в зале было не очень много, и Брайан с легкостью нашел себе место в первых рядах. Упаковка букета невыносимо шуршала, он не знал, куда ее девать и в конце концов положил на пол, где цветы, кажется, пару раз пнули и отдавили несколько листиков. Студенческий спектакль был студенческим спектаклем — это Брайан понимал, хоть и не сильно разбирался в театральных постановках. Элис, впрочем, была очень красива и получила свою долю восторженного свиста с галерки. В антракте Брайан пробрался за кулисы; актеры обсуждали сцену второго акта. Брайан мялся в стороне, пока кто-то его не заметил.

— Ты прекрасна. Просто королева сцены.

— Спасибо, — голос у Элис был усталый; она взяла букет и тут же отложила его на груду реквизита, даже не взглянув. — Голова раскалывается, не знаю, как выдержу второй акт... Мне кажется, я не помню ни одной реплики.

— Это просто волнение, — уверенно сказал Брайан. — Все будет хорошо. Слушай, я хотел... ну, знаешь, пригласить тебя... Отпраздновать премьеру, ну и...

— Ради бога, Брайан, только не сегодня, — вздохнула Элис. — Мне, кажется, будет не до празднований, — ее окликнули, и она помахала рукой, показывая, что сейчас вернется. — Я должна идти.

— Хорошо, ты только скажи, в любой день...

— Конечно, Бри. Счастливо.

Брайан вернулся в зал, потому что кто-то из осветителей выгнал его из-за кулис. После антракта свободных мест прибавилось, в отличие от энтузиазма актеров. Когда те ушли со сцены, Брайан просочился в служебную часть, но все гримерки были закрыты на ключ. Он немного послонялся по пустым коридорам, гадая, куда все делись, и уехал домой ни с чем.

 

Патрик был особенно в ударе, выжав команду до состояния безвольных шкурок. К тому же Элис так и не позвонила, и настроение у Брайана было препаршивое. Он пинал перед собой камушек и вполуха слушал Колина, который говорил о какой-то партии с непроизносимым названием, Эуско-что-то-там, которую создали горцы или вроде того, и как весь мир, затаив дыхание, ждал от этой партии первых решительных шагов. Если бы Брайан знал хоть что-нибудь о горцах, если это вообще были горцы, он бы поддержал разговор, но Колина это все равно не заботило — возможно, он просто тренировался убалтывать собеседника до кататонии, считая это надежным способом сдать экзамен.

— Конечно, пройдет какое-то время, прежде чем они действительно смогут сделать что-то для страны, но ты только подумай — люди полны энтузиазма, им не наплевать на... — Колин запнулся и замахал руками. — Эрик! Эй, постой!

По противоположной стороне улицы шагал Леншерр. Холод был ему, видимо, нипочем — ветер трепал полы куртки, шарф держался на плечах каким-то чудом. Он услышал вопли Колина, оглянулся по сторонам и перешел дорогу.

— Эрик, мужик, — сказал Колин, проникновенно тряся протянутую руку. — Статья была просто чумовая, я до сих пор под впечатлением. Надеюсь, напишешь что-нибудь для следующего выпуска?

— Не обещаю. Я должен закончить учебный проект.

— Жаль! Ну ничего, я теперь твой пламенный поклонник, буду ждать хоть строчки. Хотя, знаешь, те слова про предательство национальной идеи...

— Стой, стой, притормози, — Колин послушно замолк, выжидательно глядя на Леншерра. — Не самая подходящая погода для диспута, тебе не кажется? Если хочешь, обсудим статью, только где-нибудь, где потеплее.

— Не вопрос! Созвонимся.

Брайан за время разговора запинал свой камушек под водосточную трубу и теперь делал вид, что ищет его; он не хотел говорить с Леншерром, потому что обязательно спросил бы, как Элис, и тот бы, конечно, ответил — прекрасно, и совсем о тебе не думает, потому что у нее есть я, а что еще нужно девушке помимо такого высокого, красивого, умного мужчины.

— Конечно. Приятно было увидеться, Джексон.

Брайан удивленно поднял голову и успел увидеть короткий прощальный жест. Он машинально махнул в ответ.

— Чумовая статья, — снова сказал Колин. — Ну ладно, я домой.

— А мне нужно зайти на факультет, — ответил Брайан. — Я все-таки думаю, стоит сказать Патрику, чтобы придумал что-нибудь другое для наших встреч, хотя бы чтение энциклопедии по ролям, а то я скоро свихнусь от просмотра одних и тех же выпусков.

— Не вопрос, — кивнул Колин и бодро зашагал к дому. 

 

Пока Брайан искал профессора Моррисона и записывал темы для обсуждения на следующем семинаре, из подворотен выполз туман и устроился на улицах, как будто был там всегда. В городе стало тепло и тихо, и даже спешившие по домам студенты не шумели, как обычно, чтобы не потревожить нечто, спящее в белесых сумерках. Перебирая в памяти формулировки профессора и решая, выбрать ли тему покаяния и данного богом второго шанса или предопределенности божественного замысла, Брайан так крепко задумался, что забыл повернуть на Элтон. На перекрестке, пока он неспешно брел вперед, на него кто-то налетел и чувствительно приложил по ноге чем-то тяжелым. Брайан взвыл и уставился на негодяя.

— Это что, вечерний променад имени разбитых сердец? — сердито поинтересовался Леншерр, поставив на землю огромный сверток и переводя дыхание.

— Я думал о теме семинара! — смешным, высоким и обиженным голосом ответил Брайан, потирая ушибленное бедро. — Ты мне кость сломал, наверное.

— Хорошо, что я не автомобиль, — заявил Леншерр. — Ерунда, хруста не было слышно.

Брайан, должно быть, очень испугался, и это выглядело, видимо, очень забавно, потому что Леншерр засмеялся — резко, коротко, но от души.

— Извини. Очень тяжелая штука, хотел побыстрее донести.

— А что это?

— Материал для проекта.

— Давай помогу, — в приступе внезапного великодушия предложил Брайан. Леншерр скептически посмотрел на него.

— Ну если только до остановки. А то еще скажут, что я тебя угробил.

Из-за приличной разницы в росте тащить сверток вдвоем было неудобно, он и правда весил с тонну, а из-под стянутого бечевой бумажного кокона выпирали острые углы. Тем не менее, они умудрились добраться до остановки практически без жертв. Брайан сел на холодную, неприятно-влажную скамейку, чтобы отдышаться.

— Тебя пустят с этим в автобус?

— Если затащу...

— Затащим вместе. Мне тоже ехать на холм. Ричмонд, — ответил Брайан на молчаливый вопрос.

— Я до Вудлэнда.

— Далеко.

— Не то слово.

Туман все густел, шаги и разговоры прохожих терялись в его складках, и свет фар проезжавших автомобилей был едва виден. Пошарив в карманах, Леншерр выудил пачку сигарет и предложил Брайану. Тот покачал головой, и Леншерр, щелкнув зажигалкой, с видимым наслаждением затянулся. Брайан втихомолку разглядывал его, пытаясь представить их с Элис вместе. Они были очень красивой парой — неоспоримо женственная, будто сошедшая с полотна Ботичелли Элис и ее видный кавалер, воплощение мужской элегантности и силы. 

— В молчанье здешней тишины нет одиночества... — машинально пробормотал Брайан, когда окружившее остановку безмолвие стало почти осязаемым. Леншерр явно услышал, но не обернулся и ничего не сказал. Огонек на кончике сигареты разгорелся в последний раз и потух, когда из тумана, подобно чудовищу, возник автобус.

 

«Структура стиха Донна», писал Брайан, «сплетена из сложнейших метафор и каламбуров, призванных...»

Он покусал ручку и возвел глаза к потолку. Для чего же они призваны? Затуманивать мозги студентам, пожалуй. Делать абсолютно невозможным понимание простых, известных каждому чувств. Любви, например.

«Концепция любви как внеземного, возвышенного и бесплотного находилась в полном соответствии с ренессансными канонами восприятия...»

Брайан понимал, что пишет не то и не о том, и уже готовился к очередному вежливому нагоняю от профессора. Назойливая мысль, крутившаяся в голове, не давала покоя.

«Противопоставление не только словесных форм», сделал он третий заход, «но и диаметрально противоположной сути одного и того же явления, рассмотренного с различных позиций...»

Надо было позвонить Элис и пригласить ее... на прогулку. В парк. Денег снова не было, так что — в парк. Или зайти к ней после лекций. Похоже, Леншерр просиживал на факультете допоздна, и у Брайана были все шансы застать свою королеву свободной и готовой к общению.

Подавляющая часть известных Брайану студентов обожала почесать языками. Диспуты на политические, социальные, философские темы завязывались буквально на каждом шагу и имели тенденцию вовлекать даже посторонних, просто проходивших мимо. Да что там — обсуждение последней новинки Голливуда могло вызвать нешуточную полемику, и если большая часть обсуждавших была с гуманитарных факультетов, порой доходили до цитат из Аристотеля в оригинале, а если с технических — любую появившуюся на экране конструкцию или действие разбирали до последнего винтика, забрасывая оппонентов многосложными названиями сплавов и формулами теории вероятности, согласно которым булочка, выброшенная из вертолета, никак не могла сбить героя, карабкавшегося по шпилю Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. Брайан и сам был не прочь поговорить и не далее как вчера умудрился втянуть Люси в обсуждение последней программы реформ Парламента. Поэтому то, во что превращались их разговоры с Леншерром, вгоняло в ступор и полное непонимание ситуации.

«Взаимопроникновение, описание встречно направленных, обоюдных действий являлось важным приемом, для которого обычно использовалась излюбленная приставка...»

Короткие, односложные фразы, как звук зажатой струны. Брайан зашвырнул ни в чем не повинную ручку в угол, цапнул с полки первую попавшуюся кассету и поставил ее в магнитофон. Голос Кейт действовал успокаивающе, холодный ночной воздух из окна разогнал сумятицу мыслей. А ведь он еще не отыгрался за Мойхер-Сфарима! Надо напроситься с Колином, когда они будут обсуждать статью, подумал Брайан и, успокоенный этой идеей, сам не заметил, как заснул.

 

В итоге в кафе оказались Брайан, Колин, Эрик, Люси и ее рюкзак. Пока Колин выбирал между яблочным пирогом и парфе, а Брайан — между капуччино и двойным капуччино, Эрик и Люси углубились в обсуждение проекта одного из студентов инженерного, который уже второй год пытался раскрутить преподавателей на совместное с медицинским факультетом исследование применения новейших материалов в хирургии. Двойной капуччино показался единственно правильным выбором, и Брайан едва удержался от просьбы добавить туда виски. 

Через полчаса Колин, размахивая вилкой, доказывал Эрику, что он слишком узко трактовал проблему нацменьшинств, и из-за этого статья сильно потеряла в размахе и глобальности рассматриваемых проблем.

— А я и не стремился охватить весь земной шар, — спокойно ответил тот. — Как ты понимаешь, в конкретной проблеме у меня шкурный интерес.

— Вы вообще начинаете напоминать афро-американцев. Лелеете былые обиды и считаете, что все вам должны.

— А нет?

Брайан поднял голову от блюдца, на котором выводил кофейные узоры. Эрик смотрел на Колина и улыбался очень мило, даже с симпатией.

— Сыновья, как известно, не ответственны за грехи отцов.

— Зато перебирать список людей и, в нашем случае, наций, которые были должны твоему отцу, очень приятно.

— Всем нам понятно, что значит быть притесняемыми... — вставил Брайан и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что Эрик перевел на него взгляд своих странных, прозрачных глаз, выражения которых Брайан категорически не понимал.

— Говорит представитель одной из самых, должно быть, притесняемых наций в мире.

— В истории любого народа...

— Откуда такая любовь к обобщениям?

— Но ведь правда же!

— Да ну, — Эрик откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. — И кто, позволь спросить, насолил вам особенно? Аборигены, съевшие Кука?

Люси тихонько прыснула.

— Юлий Цезарь? — робко предположил Брайан, вызвав взрыв хохота.

— Колонизаторы и военные диктаторы, Ост-Индская компания и Кромвель, от лица Шотландии, Ирландии, Уэльса и всех колоний заявляю, что с вами эту тему обсуждать не хочу.

— Так возвращаясь к уже написанному, — напомнил Колин, успевший расправиться со своим пирогом. — Мы все тут пытаемся чего-то добиться, кто словами, кто действиями. Мыслить надо шире! Мне лично обидно, когда такой мощный заряд энергии пропадает. Да! — погрозил он пальцем, хотя никто и не собирался ему возражать или перебивать. — Пропадает! Вместо того, чтобы изменить мир, ты пытаешься свести старые счеты.

— Я начинаю с малого, — Эрик допил свой кофе и посмотрел на часы. — Может быть, ты просто неправильно понял то, что я хотел, скажем так, выразить.

— И что же это? — спросил Брайан, который не читал статью, и был представителем опрессоров, и тосковал над своим остывшим кофе, и за последний час уже не раз обещал себе не встревать в разговор, но все равно не смог сидеть молча.

— Всю скорбь еврейского народа, — ответил Эрик, и в его голосе было столько яда, что он уже почти перестал чувствоваться.

 

В предрождественской лихорадке Брайан вынужденно не принимал участия. Тыкаться носом в витрины и пожирать глазами продавцов карамели казалось несолидным, а увеличивать и без того невыносимую давку в универмагах просто чтобы поглазеть на то, как другие покупают подарки, тоже было глупо. Он купил небольшой, чисто символический сувенир для Элис и уже вручил его, потому что она сдала экзамены раньше и уехала куда-то с родителями еще до официального начала каникул. Мысль, что изящный медальончик будет постоянно напоминать ей о том, кто любит ее всем сердцем, согревала и помогала смириться с невзгодами и тяготами. Среди которых были вездесущие Санта-Клаусы, экзамены, Патрик Уоттс и странные мысли, размножавшиеся, как грибок.

Рождество и Новый год Брайан провел в Эссексе. Когда Деса не было дома, смотрел с мамой сериалы, когда был — пытался уклониться от «разговоров по душам»; торчал вместе со Спенсером на пирсе, наливался пивом, жаловался на Элис, и Патрика, и Эрика...

— Друг, ты определись уже, — сказал ему Спенсер как-то раз после особо пламенной речи об Элис Харбинсон. — Или она твоя девушка, или нет.

— Это как-то очень старомодно, тебе не кажется? Статусы, термины... Мы ведь свободные, взрослые люди...

— Значит, нет, — резюмировал Спенсер.

— Не значит!

— Она знает, что ты по ней сохнешь?

Брайан кивнул и засунул руки поглубже в карманы пальто. Ветер пронизывал до костей, но они все равно торчали у воды, вместо того, чтобы скрыться в тепле и полумраке какого-нибудь паба, слушали, как вздыхает море и кидали камушки в чаек. Может быть, потому, что такие разговоры под шум волн звучали совсем иначе, чем под звон стаканов и полупьяный гвалт. 

— Я выражал ей свои чувства, — счел нужным пояснить Брайан, обдумав слово «сохнуть» и решив, что оно ему не нравится.

— И что? Она их... как это по-вашему... приняла благосклонно? 

— Ну... Наверное?

— Ты был один из скольки кавалеров, напомни?

— Это подло, Спенс, — надулся Брайан.

— Я тебе пытаюсь намекнуть, что ты ведешь себя очень странно даже для влюбленного осла. Либо ты говоришь, что любишь ее, она соглашается и вы вроде как вместе, и она не встречается с еще десятком парней, и все счастливы... Кроме парней, может быть. Либо она дает тебе от ворот поворот, и ты принимаешь это как мужик, с достоинством, а не таскаешься за ней и не считаешь, сколько роз подарил ей очередной... Очередная жертва ее обаяния, — закончил Спенсер явно не так, как собирался.

— Все гораздо сложнее, — вздохнул Брайан, и Спенсер скривился.

— Уж конечно, куда нам до вас, высокообразованных и тонко чувствующих. Давай, процитируй что-нибудь подходящее к случаю, да лицо не забудь повдохновеннее сделать.

— Дурак ты, Спенс. Не буду я тебе ничего цитировать.

— Ну вот, как же я теперь, — Спенсер сделал хороший глоток и пихнул Брайана в плечо. — Промерз насквозь. Пошли ко мне. Горячий ужин, рождественская гирлянда, и я даже дам тебе плед. Если будешь себя хорошо вести.

 

Слова Колина не шли из головы, но со Спенсером их обсуждать не хотелось, потому что Брайан понимал: ничего утешительного он не услышит. «Давай без домашних заготовок», сказал бы Спенс, ожидая искреннего и честного мнения, и был бы прав. Так что Брайан решил закончить каникулы маленькой, но затяжной вечеринкой для двоих.

— Встречая твой невинный взгляд, стыдилась страсть шептать моленья, — говорил он симпатичной девушке, сидевшей рядом за стойкой бара. Девушке поэзия нравилась, она кокетливо хлопала ресницами и смотрела на Брайана почти с восторгом. — Ты стала для меня мечтой — ушедшей вдаль, за небосклон, звездой над зыбкой глубиной...

— Звездой? Да ты романтик.

— Конечно! Теперь ни одна звезда на небе не будет сиять ярче тебя! — Брайан хлебнул пива и придвинулся чуть ближе. — А знаешь, что еще прекраснее звезд? Слова о них! Вот смотри, вот Байрон — он писал о чувствах, но как он это делал? Можно было просто сказать «Ты, я, почему бы нам не встретиться», подобно собр... современным артистам, но нет! Он разработал целую систему, подчинил ей все — и лексику, и синтаксис, и эпик... эпиг... грам... матическую остроту...

Девушка заскучала и стала строить глазки сидящему поодаль парню. Брайан вовремя это заметил и снова вернулся к звездам.

— На что мне и мир, распростертый у ног? Один лишь твой вздох — я на казнь обречен. Один только ласковый взгляд — я прощен. 

— Ты только цитатами умеешь говорить?

— Предлагаю узнать это за роман...тическим ужином и завтраком в постели.

Но увы, у стойки появились подружки прекрасной незнакомки, и она упорхнула с ними, оставив Брайана с полупустым стаканом пива и невеселыми думами. Спенсер, который предоставил другу возможность порезвиться, приземлился на соседний табурет.

— Сорвалась?

— Подружки оказались проворнее.

— Да брось, у них изначально было преимущество. Слушай, хватит киснуть. Если тебе так нужна эта Элис — возьми крепость штурмом, я не знаю, сделай так, что она не сможет тебе отказать. Или забудь уже про нее, вокруг полно других, не хуже. Э, нет! — Спенсер предостерегающе поднял руку. — Не надо про то, что она самая лучшая.

Брайан молча вздохнул.

— Еще пива.

— Согласен. За успехи Брайана Джексона в новом году!

— Я так и не придумал ответ Леншерру, — уныло и неожиданно вспомнил Брайан.

— Придумаешь, — хлопнул его по плечу Спенс. — Какие твои годы.

 

В общем и целом, настроение у Брайана поправилось — он еще попрыгал по берегу моря, придумывая гадости и оскорбления в адрес всех неугодных, и от души помутузил Спенсера, и наелся маминой стряпни, предчувствуя голодные студенческие ночи рядом с пустым холодильником. В поезде попробовал читать, но мельтешение за окном отвлекало. Тогда он представил, как открывается дверь и в купе входит симпатичная студентка, с румянцем от мороза на щечках, на волосах поблескивают капли — растаявшие снежинки. «Здесь свободно?», спрашивает она милым голосом. «Для вас — разумеется!», галантно отвечает Брайан. Девушка устраивается напротив и замечает книгу в его руках. «Вы любите поэзию?» — «А вы?» — «Обожаю! Особенно эпоху романтизма. Какие яркие чувства, какое пламя страстей! Так и хочется сгореть на нем дотла!» Девушка раскраснелась, глаза ее блестят, она подается вперед и шепчет «Ах, что вы со мной делаете!», и Брайан смотрит на нее с легкой, немного хищной улыбкой, будто говоря — «Это лишь начало, дорогая...»

Дверь в купе открылась, сбив с воодушевляющей мысли, но вместо очаровательной студентки вошел долговязый профессор с кучей пакетов и свертков, заняв все сидение напротив. Смотреть на него было неинтересно, так что Брайан снова уткнулся в книгу и попытался сосредоточиться на разбегающихся, как жуки, строчках.

Дома что-то изменилось. Брайан с минуту стоял в прихожей, пытаясь понять, что именно, потом сообразил — коридор был свободен. Велосипеды и прочий хлам, всегда заграждавшие путь, исчезли.

— Джо-ош? — крикнул Брайан. — Маркус! Куда все делось?

Никто не ответил. Все еще изумленно оглядываясь и думая, что тесный и узкий коридор на самом деле был широк, как Елисейские поля, Брайан прошлепал на кухню, чтобы убрать в холодильник мамины гостинцы, но замер на пороге.

— Привет, — вежливо поздоровался Эрик Леншерр, который явно чувствовал себя как дома и что-то готовил.

— П-привет, — Брайан сбросил рюкзак и сел. — А где Джош и Маркус?

— Они переехали ближе к кампусу. 

— А ты?..

— А я переехал из Вудлэнда. Тоже улучшение.

— Ага, — сказал Брайан глубокомысленно и побрел в свою комнату.

— Эй, ты рюкзак забыл! — крикнул Эрик ему вслед.

 

Укрывшись в своей комнате, Брайан попытался осознать перемены и свою реакцию на них. Он нервничал! Почему он нервничал? Надо было сосредоточиться и попробовать найти ответ.

Сосредоточиться.

Захотелось чего-нибудь пожевать, но рюкзак остался на кухне. Пока что за ним нельзя было идти. Итак, сосредоточенность и ясность мыслей. Что означало присутствие Эрика Леншерра за стеной?

Визиты Элис Харбинсон, возможно. Конечно! Брайан вовсе не хотел столкнуться с ней в коридоре однажды поутру, то есть, не при таких обстоятельствах. Это было бы очень неловко — во всяком случае, для него, потому что зная Элис... Она вряд ли смутилась бы. Брайан сделал круг по комнате, вспоминая, не осталось ли в каком-нибудь ящике пастилок. 

А еще разговор про Юлия Цезаря и то, что они все пытаются сделать... Все, кроме Брайана. Воспоминание было неприятным, и что-то подсказывало: попытки развить тему и реабилитироваться потерпят фиаско. Эрик наверняка был не слишком высокого мнения об умственных способностях Брайана, а это сильно уменьшало шансы на успех предприятия «завести как можно больше друзей» и, как следствие, глобального плана «с пользой провести годы в Университете».

В кармане джинсов Брайан отыскал довольно убитую, но теоретически съедобную палочку лакрицы и без энтузиазма попытался отгрызть кусок. Теперь, когда круг проблем был очерчен, следовало придумать способы их устранения. Для начала можно было попросить Эрика встречаться с Элис на нейтральной территории... А еще прочитать его статью. И пару книг по еврейской истории. И что-нибудь из сионистских манифестов, хотя Брайан и не был уверен, что речь шла именно о сионизме. 

С другой стороны, до сего момента еврейская история его не особо интересовала. Ну да, Дастин Хоффман и Эйлер, Иисус и еще куча народа, но... В качестве альтернативного варианта можно было попробовать все время молчать, чтобы сойти за умного. А если и отвечать, то исключительно емко, грамотно и по делу. Пожалуй, на первое время лучшим выходом было взять на вооружение именно этот вариант.

Решив так, Брайан вздохнул с облегчением и решительно отправился на кухню, вызволять свой рюкзак.

 

Совместная жизнь оказалась проще, чем опасался Брайан, даже несмотря на то, что в первые же часы выяснилось — план был не без изъянов. Молчать в ответ на вопрос представлялось невежливым, а Эрик только осваивался в округе и, само собой, поинтересовался у Брайана о ближайших магазинах и тому подобном. В разговорах на бытовые темы можно было бы расслабиться, но не получалось. В конце концов Брайан понял, что дело было во внешности. Он, как и многие другие, почти всегда терялся в присутствии красивых людей, неосознанно пытаясь произвести впечатление, а в результате нес какую-нибудь несусветицу или мямлил. Вместе с миллионами людей по всему свету он твердил, что внешность — не главное и не может определять отношение к человеку, но без толку. 

В остальном Эрик был куда более приятным соседом, чем Джош и Маркус. Он не варил пиво, не устраивал вечеринки, не врубал музыку в четыре утра и не писал глупых записочек. Зато в холодильнике теперь всегда была еда — Брайан ее, конечно, не брал, но ему было приятно открывать дверцу и видеть не пустые полки и повесившуюся мышь, а пакет молока, фрукты и разные баночки. Они изредка пересекались на кухне по утрам, особенно в выходной. Тогда Брайан варил кофе, сооружал бутерброд и садился в угол, делая вид, что ему нравится трапезничать здесь, а не в своей комнате, а на самом деле наблюдал за Эриком. С его точки зрения, готовил тот красиво, но к тому времени, как снимал сковороду с огня, Брайан всегда успевал смыться.

В один из таких выходных Брайан наконец решился заговорить о визитах прекрасных дам, поэтому пил свой кофе медленнее обычного.

— Я хотел поговорить, ну знаешь, о девушках.

— Ага? — Эрик приподнял бровь. — Мужской разговор по душам? В субботу утром?

— Да нет же, — смутился Брайан. — Домашние правила.

Эрик задумчиво отправил в рот кусочек омлета.

— На случай, если вдруг кому-то из нас захочется пригласить... Девушку. До утра. Чтобы не возникло... неловких ситуаций.

— Ага.

— Обычно, если возникает такая, ммм, возможность или необходимость, — вдохновенно начал заливать Брайан, — я снимаю комнату в отеле, но для некоторых отношений это не самый подходящий вариант...

На лице Эрика появилось легкое недоумение, сменившееся, если Брайан правильно понял, веселым изумлением.

— Брайан, — осторожно сказал он. — Ты ведь в курсе, что мы студенты?

— Конечно...

— И что студенты живут в общежитиях?

— Ну... Да.

— И девушки, остающиеся у кого-то на ночь, редко испытывают чувство неловкости, сталкиваясь на кухне с соседями по этим самым общежитиям?

Брайан начал медленно заливаться румянцем, про себя проклиная светлую кожу, из-за которой это было очень заметно.

— Не говоря уже о том, что у студентов редко бывают деньги на отели. Ты, кажется, перепутал сценарии.

— И тем не менее. — Призрак Элис в коридоре все еще незримо присутствовал, витал в воздухе и в мыслях.

— Я понял. Никаких девушек с утра. Это я тебе обещаю.

— Правда?

— Правда, — сказал Эрик и невозмутимо приговорил омлет.

 

Однажды вечером на входной двери появилось объявление, гласившее, что жилищной службе вдруг взбрело в голову в послеобеденное время в следующую пятницу изучить их дом на предмет того, осталось ли в нем хоть что-то помимо внешних стен. Всем жильцам предписывалось быть в своих комнатах и оказывать всяческое содействие инспекторам.

— У меня командная встреча, — пожаловался Брайан. Эрик тоже не выглядел сильно довольным.

— Придется отменить дополнительные занятия.

— Я все-таки хочу пойти хоть ненадолго, но боюсь, что пропущу время.

— Где проходят ваши встречи? Я мог бы зайти за тобой, — внезапно предложил Эрик. — Мне не улыбается встречать инспекторов в одиночку, если ты... заиграешься.

Брайан решил не обращать внимания на формулировку.

— У Патрика сейчас ремонт, так что мы сядем в Пари Матч.

— Довольно унылое местечко.

— Как и сам Патрик.

— Сразу чувствуется симпатия, — Эрик хмыкнул и ненадолго нырнул в холодильник, появившись с уловом из помидор, сыра, какой-то подозрительной зелени и соуса. — Будешь салат?

— Я... — Брайан растерялся.

— Значит, будешь. Порежь сыр.

Замечательно, подумал Брайан, пытаясь вытащить нож из прилипчивого, крошащегося сыра. Я буду салат. Который готовит мой сосед по дому. Вы его знаете, красивый такой парень, любимец профессоров. Прекрасные статьи пишет! И кормит меня салатом. И предлагает зайти за мной после занятий. Может быть, завтра утром он принесет мне кофе в постель? Никогда не пил кофе в постели. Было бы интересно... Так, сыр. А как его резать?..

— Кубиками, — сказал Эрик, потому что последнее Брайан, видимо, спросил вслух. Он очень надеялся, что только последнее.

— Надо прибраться в комнатах, — сказал Брайан, когда салат был готов и разложен по двум тарелкам. — Интересно, они будут очень недовольны, если найдут за шкафом раму от кровати?

— А что она там делает? — Эрик никогда не нарушал границ личного пространства, а может, не интересовался обстановкой у соседа — короче, понял Брайан, еще ни разу не был в его комнате, как бы странно это ни звучало в условиях общежития.

— Стоит... Я решил, что футон будет занимать меньше места, а эта железяка еще и скрипела — не повернись, не вздохни...

Эрик пожал плечами.

— Кто знает, что может не понравиться авторитетным профессионалам. Практически что угодно. Ты не против, если я выключу верхний свет? Глаза болят.

Под потолком у них висела лампа, дававшая омерзительный, холодный, белый свет. Брайану она тоже очень не нравилась, но пока здесь жили Джош и Маркус, он только быстро сооружал сэндвичи и скрывался в своей комнате. Эрик, помучавшись пару дней, привинтил над столом небольшое бра с обычной желтоватой лампой.

— Конечно, выключай. 

Кухня сразу стала куда более уютной, когда все углы потонули в полумраке. Только сейчас Брайан понял, что и у него глаза слезятся. Он снял очки и потер переносицу, а когда надел их снова, Эрик смотрел на него очень пристально и, кажется, даже забыл про помидор на вилке.

— Что? У меня на носу что-то? Соус? — Брайан огляделся в поисках салфетки.

— Нет. Только веснушки, — ответил Эрик и уткнулся в свою тарелку.

 

«Две минуты», знаками показал Брайан, и Эрик присел за соседний столик, не раздеваясь.

— Сидр, морская вода, смесь чеснока с горчицей и редисом, уксус, апельсины и лимоны были предписаны шести тестовым группам в проводимом в 1747 году Джеймсом Линдом эксперименте по поиску лекарства от какой болезни? 

— Цинга, — сказала Люси.

— Верно. Какой тоннель, открытый в 1871, протяженностью около 14 км, впервые соединил Италию и Францию и известен под названием Тоннеля Фрежюс? 

Молчание.

— Быстрее.

— Мон-Сенисский, — вспомнил Брайан.

— Верно. Согласно римской мифологии и «Метаморфозам» Овидия, ягоды шелковицы имеют ярко-красный цвет потому, что их обагрила кровь какого... 

— Пирама, — Брайан даже не дослушал, захваченный ощущением, будто в него кто-то вселился — совсем как год назад, во время прослушивания.

— Верно. Греческое слово «странник» дало название каким неб...

— Планеты.

— Верно, — Патрик уже злился из-за того, что ему не давали дочитать вопросы, но Брайана это не волновало.

— Протон. Перси Биши Шелли. Мензис. Огненная земля. Великая теорема Ферма. Спирт... гидроксильные группы. Патрик, я должен идти.

Патрик раздраженно помахал рукой, и Брайан, подхватив рюкзак, понесся к двери. Подстраиваясь под широкий шаг Эрика, он очень старался сохранить невозмутимый вид, хотя сам чуть не лопался от гордости. К его удивлению, они шли молча, и Эрик не выказывал намерения восхититься глубиной и разнообразием познаний, которые ему только что непринужденно продемонстрировали.

— Не очень удачный день, — закинул удочку Брайан. — Надо же было такое ляпнуть про индукцию. Впрочем, ты не слушал, наверное.

Тут Эрику полагалось сказать «Да что ты, я оторваться не мог — а индукция, ну что ж, с кем не бывает». Вместо этого он кивнул.

— Не слушал.

Брайан открыл рот, закрыл и подпрыгнул, потому что начал отставать.

— Ты считаешь, мы просто... играемся?

— Я вообще-то думал о том, как улучшить свой проект. Но... Хорошо, я восхищен количеством бесполезной информации у тебя в голове.

— А ты, значит, придерживаешься позиции Холмса?

— Кто это? — спросил Эрик и, пока Брайан ловил ртом воздух, невозмутимо продолжил. — Мне знакомо устройство Вселенной. Земля круглая и вращается вокруг солнца, как пытался доказать еще синьор Бруно, за что и поплатился. 

Брайану вдруг пришла в голову странная мысль, и он даже забыл, что обиделся.

— Интересно, а если бы об этом никто не догадался, она превратилась бы постепенно в полусферу на китах?

— На слонах, ты хочешь сказать?

— Через одного? Перестал бы действовать закон тяготения, если бы яблоко промахнулось мимо голо... — Брайан не договорил, потому что внезапно растянулся на подмерзшей луже. Эрик протянул ему руку, помог подняться и даже отряхнул пальто, чтобы Брайан перестал беспомощно крутиться в попытках рассмотреть следы на черной ткани.

— Ну как, не возникло желания совершить научное открытие? Ооо, наш автобус, побежали!

 

Проверка прошла, как показалось, довольно успешно. Разумеется, инспекторам не понравилось пятно на потолке в кухне — их можно было понять, оно никому не нравилось; из комнаты Эрика они вышли с улыбками на лицах, комната Брайана тоже вроде бы не слишком шокировала (кровать он решил собрать, на всякий случай, потому что железная рама за шкафом могла быть расценена как потенциальный источник травматизма). Закрыв за проверяющими дверь, Брайан и Эрик переглянулись.

— По пиву?

Взяв бутылки, они оделись и вышли на террасу. В свете фонарей были видны крохотные, редкие снежинки, которые таяли, едва коснувшись асфальта. Прямо перед ними стояла чаша города, наполненная светом до краев. От такой красоты Брайану тут же захотелось написать стихотворение. Он покосился на Эрика — тот смотрел в пространство, равнодушно прищурившись, и потягивал пиво. Где-то среди этого света была и Элис. Что она сейчас делала? Репетировала? Сидела в кафе с подругами? Гуляла?

— Уже придумал, куда поведешь Элис? — спросил Брайан, поддавшись порыву ухнуть прямо в омут.

— Что?

— На Валентинов День.

Эрик непонимающе нахмурился.

— О чем ты?

— Об Элис Харбинсон. 

— Почему я должен ее куда-то вести?

— Ну, ты ведь слышал про День всех влюбленных? Или у вас запрещается праздновать подобные глупости? 

— У кого это «у вас»? — ядовито уточнил Эрик. — У нас, здравомыслящих людей? Которым наплевать на фальшивки с единственной целью — вытянуть побольше денег из покупателей?

— Фальшивка или нет, а я бы не упустил повод порадовать свою девушку...

— Элис не моя девушка. 

Брайан переварил его слова.

— А я подумал... Но тогда... Да, — и он замолчал с видом человека, которому пришла в голову блестящая идея. Эрик наконец повернулся к нему, смерил взглядом.

— Ты довольно часто ее упоминаешь. И... — он улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Что?

— Ничего, — внимание снова досталось мерцающим огонькам в долине. 

— Скажи!

— Не мое дело.

— Я разрешаю, — Брайану уже было любопытно, и он боялся, что Эрик не станет продолжать, а еще больше боялся надавить слишком сильно. Минута прошла в молчании.

— Я не стал бы тратить на нее время, — сказал Эрик, отхлебнув еще пива. — Ты получишь ее на одну ночь, а потом что? Мне кажется, тебе не это нужно. По тому, как ты говоришь о ней, — пояснил он.

— Она тебя бросила, да? — сочувственно спросил Брайан и в награду получил еще один прямой и очень удивленный взгляд.

— Почему... Откуда ты все это взял? Считал, что мы встречаемся? А теперь решил, что она разбила мне сердце, и я, мелочный мстительный негодяй, решил отыграться?

— Ты так мелодраматично это говоришь...

— Подошло к ситуации. Знаешь что... Я замерз. На таком морозе не пиво надо пить, а водку.

— А есть?

— Нет... Да и на похмелье времени нет.

— Что это за учеба, без похмелья, девушек и вечеринок!

— Ты за этим поступал в Университет? — холодно спросил Эрик. Брайан, ляпнувший больше в шутку, испугался и пошел на попятную.

— Конечно, нет. Я поступал, чтобы получать знания...

— Такие же бесполезные, как те, которыми ты хвастался сегодня? Тогда почему ты здесь, а не в Оксбридже? Гулял бы там в свое удовольствие, и девушки, и вечеринки, и статус...

— У меня нет денег на Оксбридж! — Эрик, сам того не зная, ударил очень больно — но и Брайан не знал, пока не почувствовал эту боль. Собственные мысли о том, что «Бристоль, конечно, не Оксфорд», вдруг показались неправильными. А еще накатил противный, холодный страх — он не хотел, чтобы Эрик окончательно разочаровался в нем, записал в пустышки. Можно было рассказать об отце, о том, как это здорово — знать то, чего не знают другие, восхищаться теми, кто знает то, чего не знаешь ты... Снег повалил сильнее, пальцы, сжимавшие бутылку, совсем закоченели. И Эрик, в конце концов, был ему чужой — просто сосед, о котором Брайан ничего не знал, холодный, по-своему заносчивый тип... — Знание не может быть бесполезным, — повторил он слова, которые год назад сказала ему Элис. — Знание — то, чего добивались люди, что доказывали иногда ценой своей жизни, что смогли передать тем, кто мог и хотел услышать. Знание — это дорога, и ключ, и бесконечные возможности, и память, и будущее, и самая большая ценность. 

Брайан развернулся и пошел к дому. Пальто усеяли крохотные капли от растаявших снежинок, но он все равно зашвырнул его в угол, не глядя. Надо было писать эссе к понедельнику, успокоиться, плюнуть на все и признать, что план по правильной университетской жизни по-прежнему летел к чертям. Но даже через любимые песни Кейт, шорох переворачиваемых страниц и свое дыхание он прислушивался к тишине в коридоре, пока не дождался хлопка входной двери. Почему-то стало немного спокойнее, и он даже заметил наконец, что именно читал все это время.

 

Несколько недель кампус волновался сильнее обычного: активисты с невиданным энтузиазмом голосовали за что угодно и против чего угодно. Порой перед входом на факультеты выстраивалась такая толпа, что невозможно было пройти; все чего-то требовали, размахивая транспарантами, активно прыгали, спасаясь от холода, и шумом срывали лекции. Казалось, предчувствие весны пришло на месяц раньше, выталкивая из зимней спячки.

Брайан держался в стороне от общественно-политической жизни, потому что размытость его принципов не позволяла чистосердечно торчать на морозе, рискуя заработать простуду или что похуже. Зато Эрик отложил ненадолго таинственный проект, о котором Брайан много слышал, но никогда не видел и не очень представлял, в чем он заключается, чтобы написать еще одну статью и, больше того, поучаствовать в дебатах, организованных Студсоветом.

Последствия были не самые приятные. Редакцию газеты завалили возмущенными письмами и требованиями выдать автора на растерзание, редактора и самого Эрика вызвали на ковер и долго корили. Редактор тактично промолчал, зато Эрик высказал все, что думает о так называемых либералах, которым на самом деле грош цена и которые уползают под крылышко больших дядей, поджав хвосты, как только разговор заходит о чем-то серьезном.

Статью Брайан прочитал; в ней шла речь о все усиливавшемся (опять) беспокойстве вокруг сектора Газа, возможной реакции властей и народа, тех людях, которые никак не могли оправиться от Второй мировой, от Шестидневной, от Хеврона — и тех, кто не мог понять этой долговременной памяти. Вызвать Эрика на разговор он бы не решился — недостаточно знал, да и боялся; тот ходил злющий, огрызался и выглядел так, будто в любой момент мог начать крушить мебель, если не бить по морде. К тому же после того вечера на террасе они особо не разговаривали, только обменивались дежурными фразами, если встречались на кухне. Но в жизни рядом с готовой в любую минуту взорваться бомбой приятного было мало. Поэтому однажды, когда Эрик, вернувшись с занятий, зашвырнул в мусорную корзину целую пачку писем и сразу заперся у себя, Брайан сбегал в круглосуточный магазинчик неподалеку и, собравшись с духом и уговорив себя не составлять завещание, постучался к соседу.

Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник встрепанный Эрик.

— А, это ты, — сказал он на полтона ниже, чем собирался. 

— Да, прости, что побеспокоил... Ты в последнее время очень... — Брайан замялся. — В общем, я... Ты... Вот. 

Эрик перевел взгляд с Брайана на мороженое в протянутой руке, потом обратно. Брови его поползли вверх.

— Много сахара, высокая калорийность, это полезно для... Для нервов, и... В общем, оно вкусное.

— Ты... в каком классе, напомни?

— Дурак, — обиделся Брайан. — Мороженое вкусно в любом классе, и даже в магистратуре. И на пенсии.

— Спасибо, — сказал Эрик и взял хрустнувший в руке пакетик. — А ты?

— А, я свое оставил в комнате, — соврал Брайан. — Так что пойду, пока оно не растаяло. Счастливо.

Укрывшись у себя, он пожалел, что в самом деле не купил еще одну порцию. Много сахара и шоколадная корочка ему бы не помешали.

 

Тем временем 14е февраля неумолимо приближалось. Кафе обзавелись «специальными предложениями» и целыми разделами меню; витрины цветочных магазинов расцвели алыми сердцами; на всех объявлениях на досках неотвратимо появлялись нарисованные маркером голубки, букетики или поцелуйчики. Особенно эффектно они смотрелись на анонсах профессорских лекций и ругани деканата. 

Брайан напряженно обдумывал свои действия. Рестораны и кафе были забракованы по причине «помпезности и избитости» — вернее, конечно, отсутствия денег; прогулке в парке или по набережной не способствовала погода. Оставался один вариант: романтический ужин дома, и Брайан даже придумал в порыве вдохновения, как заманить Элис и сохранить сюрприз.

— Что ты делаешь в субботу? — поинтересовался он, позвонив ей за пару дней до волшебной даты.

— С утра у меня репетиция, — голос Элис звучал немного рассеянно. — Потом, кажется, ничего... А что такое, Бри?

— Видишь ли, мы начали изучать драматургию 16го века, в понедельник семинар; профессор попросил приготовить что-нибудь необычное, и я подумал — кто сможет помочь лучше, чем Элис?

— Чем же я могу тебе помочь?

— О, вы ведь наверняка уже проходили это старье еще на самой первой неделе! Я подумал, может, подкинешь мне пару идей, разъяснишь... особенности стиля, выражения мыслей... С твоим талантом, уверен, я схвачу на лету!

— Ну хорошо, — Элис аккуратно зевнула в трубку.

— Спасибо! Я зайду за тобой...

— После полудня.

— Отлично! Спасибо! Увидимся!

Брайан положил трубку и подпрыгнул от радости. Дело оставалось за малым: свечи, хорошая музыка, вино и... легкие закуски? Да. Отличный план. Брайан еще раз поздравил себя с собственной гениальностью и принялся листать любимых лириков в поисках цитат — специй, приправ, украшений к лучшему вечеру в его жизни.

 

В полдень в субботу Брайан нетерпеливо прыгал у входа в Кентокс. Репетиция, видимо, затянулась, и Элис появилась только ближе к часу — под руку с каким-то типом.

— О, Бри! — воскликнула она. — Прости, я совсем забыла тебе позвонить. Я сегодня никак не могу; видишь ли, мы с Дэйвом едем за город. Надеюсь, я не очень подведу тебя с материалом для семинара?

Дэйв монументально возвышался рядом, так что Брайан не мог сказать «Какой семинар, Элис, ведь это должен был быть вечер, которого я ждал всю жизнь, а теперь ты и этот вот Дэйв разрушили все мои мечты и надежды, отняли то светлое, чем я жил последние дни...» Вместо этого он улыбнулся и преувеличенно легкомысленно ответил:

— Ну что ты, все в порядке! Попробую сам продраться через этих заумников. Хорошего вам отдыха!

Он даже не стал смотреть им вслед — развернулся и, засунув руки в карманы и спрятав нос в шарф, поспешил к автобусной остановке. Дома его ждали свечи, вино и долгий вечер в компании учебников.

Эрик, вернувшись со своего дополнительного курса, нашел Брайана уныло сидящим на кухонной стойке.

— Конец света уже объявили? Не мог бы ты...

Брайан безучастно посмотрел на него.

— Ты сидишь на стойке, — терпеливо пояснил Эрик. — Я бы хотел использовать ее для приготовления обеда. Мне кажется, твоя скорбь ничуть не уменьшится, если ты будешь лелеять ее, сидя на стуле. Как и полагается.

— Теперь тебе смешно, — с горечью сказал Брайан, но со стойки все же спрыгнул — Эрик с ножом в руках как-то не располагал к препирательствам.

— Ну что ты. Я скорблю вместе с тобой. Просто на голодный желудок у меня плохо получается.

— Ага, — сказал Брайан и пошел было к себе, но Эрик схватил его за локоть.

— Не уходи. Посиди здесь. А то мне кажется, если тебя оставить одного, ты истаешь.

И Брайан послушно уселся в угол и стал смотреть, как Эрик готовит. Есть не хотелось, так что можно было постараться и хотя бы сделать вид, что все нормально.

— Я пойду, — сказал он, когда ужин был почти готов и Эрик полез за тарелкой. — Обещаю не истаивать, не испаряться и в окно не выходить. Приятного аппетита.

 

Заниматься категорически не хотелось, один только вид блокнота со стихами вызывал отвращение, а лежащие на столе свечи наводили тоску. Брайан маялся. Попробовал поспать — извертелся и чуть ли не выехал на матрасе на середину комнаты, попробовал почитать — и сдался на седьмом прочтении одного и того же предложения, попробовал посмотреть в окно — но там уже стемнело, хозяйничал мерзкий снег вперемешку с дождем, и от этого стало еще паршивее. Наконец Брайан осторожно высунул нос в коридор. Из-под двери Эрика выбивалась полоска света. Постучав тихонько, он заметил, что дверь не заперта, толкнул ее и заглянул в комнату.

Эрик сидел на полу, в наушниках, а перед ним на подобии шаткого табурета стояла странная конструкция из деревянных палочек. Он укладывал палочки то пирамидкой, то столбиком, толкал табурет, и конструкция рассыпалась с тихим, сухим стуком; он собирал палочки и складывал снова, каждый раз по-новому. Брайан долго наблюдал за этим, потом спохватился и постарался создать побольше шума. Эрик обернулся и снял наушники.

— Прости, дверь была открыта.

Эрик кивнул, глядя выжидающе.

— У меня там вино... А в одиночку пить неохота. Составишь компанию?

Эрик снова кивнул и поднялся.

— Бокалы есть?

— Есть даже свечи, — нервно улыбнулся Брайан. — Ты только... — он вдруг испугался, что Эрик может не так его понять, хоть и было очевидно, что он готовился к встрече с Элис — кто знает, все-таки такой праздник, а он предлагает вино и свечи... Мысли становились все глупее и глупее, но деваться было некуда. — Я ничего такого...

— Жаль, — спокойно сказал Эрик.

— Ч-что?

— Я сказал, жаль. Что ничего такого. Закусывать будем свечами?

— Шок... Шоколадом.

Эрик скривился.

— Пойду принесу сыр. Вино красное?

Брайан кивнул.

— Отлично. Раз свечи есть не придется, можешь их зажечь. Я не против.

 

Не то чтобы Брайан не знал — в конце концов, эта история с Элис была далеко не первой. Но, видимо, продолжал надеяться, что она поймет наконец, кто ей нужен — единственный, он и только он. Смешно: у него не было ни внешности, ни денег, ни достаточного безумия... Похоже, последний удар оказался достаточно сильным, и мечта разлетелась на такие мелкие осколки, что склеить ее не представлялось возможным.

— Из хрусталя твоей, сеньора, длани я раз испил любви случайный яд... Я нытик, прости, — сказал Брайан, печально вздыхая в бокал.

— Ничего. У тебя был важный день.

За последние недели Брайан вроде бы привык к Эрику, но сейчас, в свете свечей, его резкая красота снова напомнила о себе. Хорошо, что вино помогало залить бессознательную, абсолютно рефлекторную нервозность.

— А как твоя история с дебатами? Поутихла?

Эрик фыркнул.

— Да, всех активистов отвлекли Филиппины. 

— Знаешь, я тебе иногда немножко завидую. У тебя есть, что отстаивать. Мне это немного непонятно, поэтому...

— Чего тут непонятного? Просто личная вовлеченность. Вторая мировая коснулась многих, не только евреев, но у нас есть и другие... поводы. Для кого-то это сводка по радио, для кого-то — история, для нас — генетическая память. Это у нас в крови, и корни тянутся по всему миру. Завидовать нечему, когда за убеждениями стоят семейные истории и трагедии.

Брайан покивал, мысленно восстановил в памяти придуманную когда-то формулировку, описывающую его «политические взгляды», и тут же отбросил — она не вписывалась в разговор. Пришлось говорить своими словами. 

— Я, в общем, политическая амеба. Конечно, поддерживаю личные свободы, и прогресс, и все такое, но... В мире происходит столько всего, что сгорать за каждую несправедливость или катастрофу невозможно, это прямая дорога в сумасшедший дом. Остается или выбрать для себя важнейшие моменты — но это обычно бывает, как ты говоришь, по личной вовлеченности, никуда не деться, — или только делать вид, «за все — и ни за что». 

— Ты явно проявил ее в вопросе о знаниях, — сказал Эрик. — Я должен извиниться...

— А, это, — Брайан смутился и стал беззлобно, но сосредоточенно тыкать шпажкой в кусок сыра. — Это немного не та категория. Просто я смотрел на вас с Люси, на Колина, и думал — они учатся здесь, чтобы создавать что-то. Помогать людям, облегчать жизнь, творить маленькие чудеса. А я...

— Ты?..

— Может быть, я стану учителем, — предположил Брайан задумчиво.

— И продолжишь передавать детям бесполезные книжные знания, — мягко поддел его Эрик.

— Вовсе нет! С помощью книг можно сделать самое главное: сформировать личность. Воспитать человека, который увидит там хорошее, правильное, и захочет создать подобное сам. 

— Я пью с идеалистом, — Эрик притворно закатил глаза. — За что мне это?!

 

Свечи догорали. Эрик с разрешения Брайана перебрался на футон; длинные ноги на матрасе не помещались, но его это не смущало. В бутылке еще оставалось много вина — больше внимания уделялось словам, а не напитку. Споры, мнения, цитаты... Это был правильный разговор, правильная ночь — вино, достойный собеседник, все прямо как у Фицджеральда или Во, но Брайан не думал об этом, наслаждаясь моментом, Эриком, собой.

Наконец последний огонек потонул в море расплавленного воска, и в комнате остался только слабый свет фонарей из окна. 

— Скоро рассвет, наверное.

Эрик подогнул ноги, и Брайан плюхнулся на освободившийся угол матраса. Только что он был совершенно бодр, а теперь его сморило и он почувствовал, что неудержимо проваливается в сон. Эрик завозился, пытаясь не то устроиться удобнее, не то отползти в угол, когда Брайан привалился спиной к его коленям.

— От вина бывает похмелье? — сонно спросил он.

— Бывает.

— Черт. Но... Оно того стоило, да?

— Конечно, — ответил Эрик, и Брайан отрубился.

 

Брайан проснулся с ясной головой и подозрительной любовью к жизни. Ощущение было такое, будто прошли уже две субботы, а впереди ждут еще две. Похмелья явно не было — как не было и Эрика. Брайан спал в одежде, но под пледом, о существовании которого долго пытался вспомнить, пока не придумал теорию, по которой Эрик принес его, отчаявшись выдернуть покрывало из-под спящего мертвым сном Брайана.

Можно было еще поваляться, посмотреть на то, как пляшут пылинки в солнечном луче или даже попробовать полистать... что лежало ближе всего? Шоу? Отлично, значит Шоу. Несколько минут Брайан честно пытался предаваться субботнему времяпрепровождению, важно шелестел страницами и иногда поднимал глаза к потолку, будто обдумывая что-то. Со стороны все это выглядело бы очень убедительно — но убеждать было некого, а полное отсутствие мыслей делало разглядывание потолка чисто механическим, бестолковым и скучным занятием.

На столе монументально высились оплывшие останки свечей, напоминая белые террасы Памуккале. Брайан собирался поползать вокруг них, любуясь причудливыми наростами и застывшими гроздьями капель, но позже. Сейчас, понял он, ему ужасно хотелось есть.

Пока он прыгал вниз по лестнице, в уголке сознания появилось смутное ощущение, что что-то должно быть не так. Что еще вчера им владела всепоглощающая скорбь, и жизнь была кончена. Ничего подобного, даже хорошенько покопавшись в себе, Брайан не обнаружил. Ну и ладно, подумал он и влетел в кухню.

Эрик сидел верхом на стуле и жевал бутерброд.

— Кажется, тебе сегодня лучше, — сказал он.

— Точно. И никакого похмелья!

— Мы и половины бутылки не выпили.

Брайан нырнул в холодильник, но там было непривычно пусто, только стояла баночка йогурта.

— Ууу как есть охота, — протянул Брайан. — Схожу в магазин.

— Можешь взять йогурт. Чтобы не свалиться в голодный обморок. Но после этого точно придется идти, потому что на крекерах из шкафа мы долго не протянем.

— Согласен! — Брайан радостно метнулся за ложкой. — Я куплю тебе свежий, какой предпочитаешь?

Эрик пожевал задумчиво, на лице его было написано глобальное сомнение.

— Схожу с тобой, пожалуй. Что-то подсказывает, что лакрица и суп из пакетика не сильно помогут крекерам. Да и погода хорошая...

Погода и правда была хорошая. Воздух был чистым, свежим, а небо — совсем прозрачным. 

— Не хочешь прогуляться до центра? — спросил Эрик, щурясь на солнце, пригревавшее совсем по-весеннему.

— Вряд ли я придумаю что-нибудь стоящее для семинара, даже если весь день просижу, уткнувшись носом в тетрадь. В центр! Свежие крендельки, я уже чувствую их запах, они зовут меня...

 

Молодые растущие организмы никак не могли игнорировать приход весны. День Святого Валентина закончился, а сердечки продолжали появляться на доске объявлений. Потеплело, девушки расстегнули пальто, и самые красивые ножки непременно удостаивались как минимум одобрительных взглядов проходящих мимо молодых людей. Активисты тоже оттаяли, и среди лозунгов вроде «Долой ядерное оружие» обязательно красовался стандартный и неустаревающий «Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной». 

Брайан пытался игнорировать все эти весенние проявления легкомыслия, потому что предаваться разнузданной любви все равно было не с кем. Элис он почти не встречал, Люси сложно было рассматривать как объект интереса, Эрин тем более не попадала в эту категорию, а для большинства остальных девушек уже сам Брайан был чем-то сродни предмету интерьера. «Или они слишком хорошо скрывают свою безумную страсть ко мне», объяснял он Эрику, нацепив скучающее выражение. «Что ж, сами виноваты. Я предпочту им мое эссе и список экзаменационных билетов...»

В Эрике, в свою очередь, плескалась какая-то злая, отчаянная энергия, явно не находившая выхода. Он был еще более язвителен, чем обычно, сыпал слишком много перца в салат, и Брайан совершенно не удивился, когда ему рассказали, кто был во главе группы студентов, покусившихся на фонтан у Виктории. Фонтан, разумеется, не пострадал, зато впечатленные девушки еще долго рассказывали, как развевалось распахнутое пальто Эрика, когда он стоял на верхней чаше, и сколько страсти было в его словах. «Кажется, я стал местным Лениным», прокомментировал это сам Эрик, и Брайану в очередной раз не удалось спасти рулетики от обрушившейся на них лавины кайенского перца.

У инженеров прошел срок сдачи проектов. После традиционной открытой презентации они закатили вечеринку, рассчитывая оторваться хорошенько перед экзаменами. Эрик пригласил Брайана, и тот долго готовился, чистил перышки и выспрашивал, кто еще придет. На самом факультете девушек было немного, но студенты неизменно пользовались благосклонностью прекрасного пола. Эрик равнодушно пожал плечами и сказал:

— Как обычно, половина Университета.

Половина не половина, но народу в общежитие набилось предостаточно. Выуживая из ванны со льдом очередную банку пива, Брайан пытался высмотреть хоть кого-нибудь знакомого, чтобы начать наконец Социализироваться. Танцы не рассматривались, но благодаря беседам с Эриком он теперь мог непринужденно ввернуть в разговор несколько специфических терминов, придававших речи особый инженерно-строительный шарм. 

Наконец он увидел самого Эрика в окружении нескольких девиц. Тот всегда был популярен у женского пола — еще бы, серьезный и загадочный красавец, о котором ходила куча слухов, достоверность которых никто не мог подтвердить или опровергнуть; однако Брайан не слышал ни одной истории с упоминанием женских имен. Вот и сейчас он, судя по всему, не слишком стремился воспользоваться своей популярностью, вежливо, но без интереса отвечая на щебет и подмигивания. Брайану не понадобилось много времени, чтобы решить, что это его шанс.

— Эрик! — воскликнул он, направляясь к группке легкой, изящной походкой. Сейчас он пожмет Эрику руку — непринужденно, но крепко; потом включит обаяние на полную и спросит — о чем они говорят? О, Эрик как раз объяснял нам суть демпфирования! Ха-ха, скажет Брайан, как это в духе несносных инженеров — утомлять столь прекрасных фей такими длинными скучными словами... То ли дело мы, поэты. Потом он незаметно подмигнет Эрику — мол, прости, но на войне все средства хороши, процитирует что-нибудь из Петрарки (надо потренироваться делать это в оригинале), и дело в шляпе, останется только выбрать, кто удостоится его благосклонности.

И тут Эрик сделал совершенно не то, чего ожидал Брайан.

— Ты очень вовремя, — сказал он и ослепительно улыбнулся девушкам. — Простите, вынужден вас покинуть. Крайне важное дело.

И, схватив Брайана за руку, потащил из комнаты.

 

— Эрик, что ты делаешь?! — попробовал брыкаться Брайан, как только понял, что его утаскивают от готовой осуществиться мечты. — Ты что, меня стесняешься?

— Ты меня спас, — Эрик забился в тихий угол и сполз по стене. — Не знал, как от них отделаться.

— Это же девушки, Эрик! От них не отделываются, их внимание пытаются заслужить!

— Только не я.

— Ты... — Брайан опустил руки в отчаянии. — Ты разрушил все мои планы!

— Да в чем дело-то? Если они тебе так нужны — вернись и скажи, что важное дело решено, но Эрику пришлось срочно уйти, зато вот он я... Что должно было быть дальше? Несравненный? Обаятельнейший? Опасный покоритель сердец, волк в овечьей шкуре?

Сквозь музыку и шум вечеринки было трудно судить, но Брайан был почти уверен, что слышал неприкрытую злость в голосе Эрика.

— Ха-ха, — холодно сказал он. 

— Извини, что использовал тебя для спасения собственного рассудка. Больше не повторится.

— Теперь так и будешь сидеть в углу?

— Пойду домой. 

— Сыч, — бросил Брайан. — Но я не отчаиваюсь. Должно же мне повезти сегодня.

Эрик вяло помахал рукой и отвернулся. Брайан еще немного постоял рядом, не то ожидая чего-то, не то высматривая жертву на танцполе, а потом, вздохнув, нырнул в толпу.

Народ все прибывал, а пиво временно закончилось. Кого-то послали за подкреплением, а пока отсутствие напитков слегка портило атмосферу и настроение. Это Брайан понял, пытаясь пройти через комнату. Стоило задеть кого-то, как в него вцеплялись недружелюбные взгляды; он извинялся, улыбался и просачивался дальше, пока не встретил неодолимую преграду. Как водится, преграда возникла неожиданно — Брайан просто налетел на нее носом и умудрился расплескать пиво из недавно открытой, еще не распробованной банки.

— Какого черта?! — взревела преграда и медленно, в лучших традициях голливудских комедий, повернулась.

— Ааа, привет, — сказал Брайан. — Приношу самые пламенные извинения. Чао.

— Куда это ты?

— Я, в общем, спешу...

— Такое чувство, — сказал громила, в которого Брайана угораздило врезаться, — что у меня что-то на спине. Не пиво ли? Его там раньше не было.

— Nil de nihilo fit, — осторожно согласился Брайан, — Но я тут ни при чем.

— Да ну? А кто при чем? — вокруг них уже образовался свободный полукруг, народ надеялся на драку, хоть весовые категории соперников и находились, даже по самым грубым оценкам, в разных галактиках. Если бы можно было разрешить конфликт в словесном поединке, Брайан бы не стал отказываться, но он сомневался, что хоть один из его остроумных ответов будет оценен противником по достоинству. Еще раз быстро оценив ситуацию, он решил, что не зазорным будет начать отступление, оглянулся и увидел, как через толпу к ним проталкивается Эрик.

— В чем дело? 

— Небольшое недоразумение, — пояснил Брайан светским тоном. Громила скептически хмыкнул. — Все под контролем.

Эрик, в отличие от Брайана, знал его внезапного соперника. Тимоти не мог похвастаться острым, изящным умом, зато с детства отрабатывал бросок через колено.

— Малыш плохо распорядился своим пивом. 

— Я...

— Не лезь, — бросил Эрик Брайану. — А ты не нарывайся. Считай, что у нас здесь коммуна хиппи. Никаких обид и тем более драк, все друг другу братья.

— А ты — главный распорядитель и миротворец?

— Добрая фея на страже порядка.

— Слушай, твоя пигалица испортила мне лучшую рубашку...

Тим был не выше Эрика, но шире и тяжелее. Надо было решать вопрос мирно. Толпа перешептывалась, потихоньку делая ставки.

— Не вижу здесь ни одной пигалицы, — спокойно сказал Эрик. — Вариантов два: либо ты принимаешь уже принесенные извинения, либо покидаешь наше гнусное, безжалостное общество. 

Налитый свинцом взгляд Эрика мало кто мог выдержать, и Тим не стал исключением. Тихо чертыхаясь, он капитулировал. Эрик обернулся к Брайану.

— Ты принял его за девушку?

— А ты принял за девушку меня? И бросился спасать?

— Подумал, тебе дороги твои зубы. Видимо, ошибся.

— У меня все было под контролем!

— Брайан, — неописуемым тоном сказал Эрик. — У тебя ни черта не было под контролем. И ни единого шанса. Если, разумеется, ты не проходил с двухлетнего возраста тайный курс ассасинов. В таком случае прошу не включать меня в черный список, я еще молод и хочу жить.

Эрик, конечно, был прав, но Брайан чувствовал, что его шансы на успех хоть у одной девушки на этой вечеринке, а также на десятке следующих, опустились куда-то в отрицательные величины. Тем не менее, он упрямо сказал:

— Теперь мы квиты? Тогда я пошел.

Эрик только развел руками.

 

Операция по соблазнению красоток успехом не увенчалась, да и настроения особого не было. Брайан послонялся по этажам, послушал, как поют под гитару ребята с медицинского, демонстративно не заметил Патрика, выпил еще пару банок пива, которое наконец привезли, безуспешно попытался пристроиться к группам, обсуждавшим кто вопросы геополитики, кто новую конструкцию вибростенда, кто модные в этом году прически, и решил наконец признать очередное поражение на фронте социализации.

Ночь была теплой, ароматной — вечером шел дождь, мокрый асфальт блестел под фонарями и в воздухе еще висела мелкая взвесь. Брайан неспешно брел домой, перебирая в памяти малоприятные события. Что было в Эрике, чего не было в нем? Мощным тот не был — наоборот, склонным к худобе. Неужели девушек так привлекал рост? И кому мог понравиться этот тяжелый взгляд, в котором как будто переливался расплавленный металл? Конечно, у Эрика были твердые убеждения по многим вопросам, чем Брайан похвастаться не мог, а в студенческой среде заумные разговоры о социальной справедливости порой служили тем еще афродизиаком, но для подобной болтовни истинная убежденность была вовсе не нужна — это Брайан прекрасно знал по себе.

Знал он и то, что на рост и внешность ему было наплевать. Дружба с Эриком была важна, но по другим, еще не сформулированным, причинам. Мог ли он вообще говорить о дружбе? Все было совсем не как со Спенсером, о котором Брайан многое знал, с которым можно было и пива попить, и за жизнь поболтать, и пожаловаться, и от которого, даже несмотря на все злые порой шутки, не фонило опасностью, чем-то непонятным, но завораживающим, как будто неразгаданной тайной. Спенсер был своим, почти родным, Эрик же напоминал бомбу сложной конструкции, клубок проводов, каждый из которых за что-то отвечал и мог разнести все к чертям. Стаж знакомства был ни при чем, Брайан легко представлял их двоих лет через десять или двадцать, и в этом будущем все еще опасался и пытался понять.

Самому факту наличия мыслей о подобном будущем Брайан значения не придавал.

Ни одно окошко в доме не светилось, и дверь была заперта — странно, неужели Эрик передумал и решил остаться. Может быть, его все-таки заполучили поклонницы, а может, он наткнулся на кого-нибудь из аспирантов и устроил дополнительное занятие прямо посреди всеобщего веселья и отдыха. Подобное кощунство ему ничего не стоило. Брайан глубоко вдохнул напоенный ароматами и влагой воздух — такой прекрасный, что с улицы уходить не хотелось. Он еще посидел на крыльце, но Эрик так и не появился, а ночная прохлада тем временем распустила щупальца, загнав Брайана в дом.

 

Непонятно было, кто на кого дулся и за что; в конце концов прохладная атмосфера допекла Брайана, которому не с кем было поделиться мыслями по поводу предэкзаменационного эссе. Он не хотел ограничиваться чисто литературным взглядом, намереваясь приплести культурно-исторический анализ эпохи и сквозных связей с современностью. Излагать всю эту концепцию самому себе было не слишком интересно, а от Эрика можно было получить еще и пару ценных идей, и парадоксов, и уж точно он бы нашел что сказать по поводу современности.

— У меня есть пиво, — сказал он, заглянув однажды вечером к соседу. Эрик ползал по огромному листу ватмана, углы которого прижимали раскрытые учебники, и что-то чертил.

— И нет экзаменов?

— Не в силах человеческих заниматься без перерыва!

Эрик подполз к одному из учебников, полистал его, нашел нужную страницу и вернулся на прежнюю позицию. 

— Я выслушаю все, что ты захочешь мне рассказать по своим курсам!

Эрик критически осмотрел только что прочерченную линию и остался доволен.

— Мы можем говорить только об учебе! Ну правда, надо переключиться, проветрить мозги, отдохнуть немного... А потом с новыми силами и ясной головой наброситься на задания.

Эрик сел на пятки и посмотрел на Брайана.

— Я так понимаю, ты будешь стоять в дверях, пока я не соглашусь или не выпрыгну в окно?

— Ну... примерно так.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Эрик и поднялся. — Давай свое пиво.

 

Конечно, на одной учебе они не продержались. После второй банки пива Брайан обнаружил, что стало трудновато связывать Аристотеля с Драйденом и тори, да и в способности запомнить и воспроизвести поток близких к гениальности мыслей начал сомневаться. Жалко было бы, если бы они так и пропали в полутьме маленькой комнаты.

— Ты странный, — сказал он, поддавшись хмельной легкости в голове.

— Да ну?

— Совсем не пользуешься своими преимуществами.

— Как не пользуюсь? Один экзамен у меня уже в кармане.

— Нет, я не об этом, — Брайан махнул банкой, выписав в воздухе нечто среднее между восьмеркой и траекторией пьяного летчика в пике. 

— Что, опять о девушках? — обреченно вздохнул Эрик. 

— Мне просто... слегка обидно! За девушек в том числе. Они тебя обожают.

— Если бы я оказался рубахой-парнем, градус обожания сразу уменьшился бы. Но у меня не хватает на это моральных сил.

Брайан подумал.

— То есть, загадочность и неприступность — твои козыри?

— Наверное. Мне трудно судить, я же не девушка.

— А у меня это не работает. Я пробовал. На меня просто не обращают внимания.

— Слушай, — Эрик перебрался со стула на пол, разлегшись вдоль ватмана. — Ты не слишком ли много внимания этому уделяешь?

— Молодой растущий организм...

— Я скоро начну думать, что у тебя в голове вообще ничего кроме девушек нет. А мне бы этого не хотелось.

— Как только у меня появится девушка, я перестану об этом думать.

— Ммм, — с сомнением протянул Эрик. — Любая девушка?

— То есть?

— Тебя устроит любая, лишь бы она согласилась с тобой встречаться?

— Конечно нет, — смутился Брайан и открыл еще одну банку. — Я хотел добиться Элис... любил ее, наверное.

— Потому что она красивая?

— Да! Ну, то есть... Не только поэтому.

— А почему еще?

Брайан молчал. Эрик перевернулся на спину и закинул руки за голову.

— Я тоже красивый. Так говорят.

— Да. Поэтому девушки тебя любят.

— А ты?

— Что — я? — не понял Брайан.

— Для тебя я неподходящий кандидат?

— В смысле, если бы ты был девушкой?

Эрик вздохнул.

— Начнем с легкого. Если бы я был девушкой. Стал бы ты подмигивать мне, читать стихи? Очаровывать?

Брайан представил женскую версию Эрика. Костная структура представлялась несколько менее привлекательной с точки зрения классических канонов женской красоты, но это можно было расценить как экзотичность. В остальном... Высокая худая блондинка его бы вполне устроила.

— Да... Пожалуй.

— А сейчас что мешает?

— Но ты же не девушка.

— Мда, — потянулся Эрик. — Разговор в лучших традициях Хеллера. Ты говорил, твой лучший друг, Спенсер, тоже красивый?

— Да. Но не так, как ты.

— Любишь окружать себя красотой?

Брайан улыбнулся.

— А кто не любит! Так выпьем же за то, чтобы наши желания совпадали с возможностями...

— Салют, — пива у Эрика не было, а вставать ему явно было лень. — Давно вы дружите?

— Очень.

— И что, неужели ты ни разу с ним не заигрывал?

— Что?! Нет!

— Да брось. И даже не думал об этом?

— Нет!

Эрик издал тихий звук, выражавший крайнее разочарование. На лице его была написана скука, и Брайан должен был сразу понять, что жизнь прожита зря.

— Ну... вообще-то... — Брайан помялся. — Спенс иногда меня дразнит. Ну, что я гей. Понятия не имею, с чего он это взял. Я правда ничего такого не делал!

— Ладно, ладно, — засмеялся Эрик. — Раз тебя это так смущает, я верю.

— Вовсе не смущает. Я не гомофоб. Просто люблю девушек.

— Почему?

— Потому... потому что. Не знаю.

— Потому что так положено? Нравится завоевывать? Привлекает тип мышления? Статус? Что?

Брайан насупился.

— Наверное, это продиктовано богатым жизненным опытом. Понимаешь, мне просто странно слышать от тебя это всеобъемлющее «девушки», как будто индивидуальность не имеет значения. Примерно как любить всех поэтов, от Шекспира до Блока, просто потому, что они писали в рифму. Не самый верный подход к выбору второй половинки, спутницы жизни...

— Ты издеваешься! — наконец сообразил Брайан, спустив на тормозах тот факт, что «богатый жизненный опыт» был не совсем его случаем. Одно дело, когда у тебя с лучшим другом ничего «такого» не было, а другое — когда и с девушками, по сути, было не особо много...

— В общем, да, — невозмутимо признался Эрик. — Кстати, какие планы на лето?

— В июне у нас должны быть отборочные, нужно будет ездить в Манчестер, — Брайан обрадовался смене темы, потому что над экзистенциальными вопросами, которыми засыпал его Эрик, сейчас было трудновато размышлять. Он всю жизнь принимал как данность, что надо любить девушек, и никогда не задумывался, почему. — Дальше все зависит... 

— Понимаю.

— Еще я бы посмотрел на парад воздушных шаров...

— В августе?

— Да. Но если устроюсь на работу на лето, может не получиться.

— То есть планируешь работать?

— Нууу... Других вариантов особо нет. Не сидеть же дома с мамой или здесь. А у тебя?

— Хочу съездить на Хамбер, к новому мосту, и вообще посетить разные крупные мосты — в Уэльсе, в Кенте, если получится... — Эрик помолчал. — Не хочешь со мной? Мосты тебе не очень интересны, конечно, но по стране поездить...

— Даже не знаю, — задумался Брайан. — Поездить было бы здорово. Но надо разговаривать с мамой, потому что карманных денег на это не хватит.

Эрик кивнул.

— Скажи, если надумаешь. Пиво еще осталось?

 

В общем и целом, будучи слегка пьяным, Брайан трезво оценил свои возможности. Хитрые умопостроения в основном забылись, но к счастью, второпях сделанные прямо на поле боя заметки поддавались расшифровке, так что пара ранних идей о влиянии поэзии на развитие пути политических партий нашли отражение в эссе.

— Молодец, Брайан, — сказал профессор Моррисон. — Я рад, что ты начал понимать: недостаточно просто укладывать умные слова, как кирпичики, им еще нужен раствор.

— У меня есть хороший пример, — признался Брайан. — Много, много раствора.

— Прекрасно, — профессор был само добродушие. — Скажи, ты уже думал о своем будущем после окончания основного курса?

Они сидели в маленьком кабинете для семинаров, который напоминал филиал библиотеки; все стены занимали стеллажи, но книги не помещались на них и лежали в центре круглого стола, на свободных креслах и просто на полу, порой создавая целый лабиринт. Брайану здесь нравилось, особенно когда профессор открывал створку окна, впуская ветер и ненавязчивый шум улицы.

— Думал, но не обсуждал с семьей.

— Да, да, это тоже важно. И все же, ты хотел бы продолжить обучение? Или намерен устроиться на работу? Помню энтузиазм, который ты выразил в своей... вступительной речи. Я даже немного опасался, что ты решишь остаться вечным студентом

— Учиться дальше было бы здорово, — признался Брайан. — Энтузиазм никуда не делся. Но знаете, профессор... — Моррисон ему всегда нравился, и он чувствовал, что дружелюбие и готовность помочь, возведенные в Бристоле чуть ли не в ранг официальных требований к преподавательскому составу, были искренними. — Я все думаю о том, что хочу приносить пользу своими знаниями, а не просто копить их, как Плюшкин. 

— И ты уже придумал, как этого достичь?

— Пока нет. Но я работаю над этим!

Профессор улыбнулся.

— Когда поймешь, дай мне знать. Я постараюсь помочь с выполнением этого чудесного желания. 

 

Остальные разговоры той ночи остались в памяти так же смутно, как прочерченные исторически-литературные параллели, смешавшись с десятками других разговоров и ночей. Поэтому, когда однажды Брайану приснился Эрик, его это удивило. Сон запомнился чередой расплывчатых, непонятно как связанных друг с другом сцен — залитая дождем дорога, опавшие листья, разбросанные по траве, не то клуб, не то бар, темный и задымленный... Среди смазанной ленты был только один четкий кадр, будто кто-то прокрутил пленку слишком быстро и наугад нажал на паузу, и кадр этот был даже не образом — ощущением. Прикосновения к коже на шее, в узкой открытой полоске между воротником водолазки и линией волос. Эрика не было больше ни в одном фрагменте сна, но Брайан точно знал, что это он, когда проснулся. И ощущение осталось — держалось на кончиках пальцев, устроилось на ладони, и Брайану все время хотелось сжать руку в кулак, чтобы оно не исчезло.

 

Весна мчалась мимо песнями на улице, ответами на вопросы Патрика, подготовкой к семинарам и экзаменам, теплыми вечерами, одуряющим запахом низвергающихся с кирпичных стен водопадов глицинии, запойным чтением всего, на что не хватило сил сонной зимой. Пасхальные каникулы пронеслись незаметно и скучно: Эрик куда-то уезжал, как и подавляющая часть студентов, а Брайан не хотел тратить время на поезда и разговоры с мамой, потому что должен был закончить дополнительный курс по элегиям, с которым не успел разобраться в первом семестре. Поставив точку во втором кумулятивном эссе, Брайан оглянулся и увидел, что уже почти лето.

Он сидел на крыльце и недовольно рассматривал усыпанные веснушками руки. Рыжих пятнышек на коже всегда хватало, но весной он просто превращался в одну большую конопушку. В детстве он думал, что так и надо; потом — что если их хорошенько потереть щеткой с мылом, они испугаются и исчезнут; как-то раз попробовал замазать их маминым кремом и стал похож на морковку... В общем, отношения с веснушками знали свои взлеты и падения, а сейчас Брайан почти смирился, но все равно не мог дождаться, когда они хоть чуть-чуть побледнеют.

— Ты что, взял курс по биологии, пока меня не было? — высунулся из окна Эрик. Он вернулся только вчера, и перед началом последнего периода решил устроить Большую Приборку.

— Веснушки! — сказал Брайан так, будто это все объясняло.

— Ну да, и что?

— Надоели...

— Они тебе мешают? Не чешутся ведь, есть не просят... — Эрик ненадолго скрылся в комнате, потом появился опять, с подушкой в руках. — Знаешь что, поднимай-ка ты свою ленивую пятую точку и включайся в процесс. Нечего прохлаждаться, когда другие работают.

И он принялся усердно выколачивать из подушки пыль и перья. Брайан печально вздохнул, понадеявшись, что предложение было необязательным к выполнению. Через минуту ему по голове попал скатанный из бумажного полотенца шарик.

— Вставай, я сказал, — не терпящим возражений тоном повторил Эрик. — Пора выгнать прошлое из дома.

 

В последующие несколько часов Брайан не раз успел вспомнить день своего приезда, когда обустраивался в маленькой комнатушке. Сейчас, правда, было веселее — Эрик отпускал ехидные замечания каждый раз, как они сталкивались в коридоре, маршируя туда-сюда с набитыми мусором пакетами, позвал на перерыв и торжественно вручил стакан прохладного сока, помог с небольшой перестановкой в комнате... Наконец Брайан умаялся вконец и обессиленно повис на подоконнике, напоминая себе сдувшийся воздушный шарик.

— Уже выдохся?

— Ничего себе «уже», — простонал Брайан. — Я двое суток уголь грузил...

— Осталось совсем немного, — Эрик подошел к окну, и Брайан вдруг понял, что где-то внутри него был запрятан пакетик со льдом, а сейчас лопнул, и вместо крови теперь был лед, в панике разбегавшийся по телу от двух точек — где Эрик чуть касался бедром его бедра, и где Эрик непринужденно положил ладонь ему на спину. Это было страшно — и захватывающе, и ни на что не похоже. Пальцев снова коснулось призрачное ощущение из сна.

— Что еще, — пробормотал Брайан, и Эрик наклонился к нему.

— Не слышу.

— Я говорю, где еще ад не разобран...

— Финальные штрихи, честное слово. А потом — заслуженный отдых.

Брайан нашел в себе силы перевернуться и сесть на подоконник. Эрик весь взмок, волосы прилипли ко лбу, по футболке расползались темные пятна, но он выглядел очень довольным, а усталость не изменила внимательности взгляда, который Брайан ощутил физически — будто крючочки цеплялись за чуть сутулые плечи, конопушки на руках, протертые на коленях джинсы.

— Ты изверг и домашний тиран, — сказал Брайан.

— Не спорю, — ответил Эрик, широко улыбаясь. — Но это еще не самые лучшие мои качества.

Вдвоем они выбили оба матраса и оставили их у раскрытого окна, шустро перетаскали скопившийся мусор к бакам, под замах починили хромой табурет на кухне, содрали с карниза замызганные занавески с глупыми вишенками и наконец в изнеможении упали на ступени крыльца.

— Душ, — сказал Эрик. — Потом есть. Потом лежать в траве.

— Согласен, — отозвался Брайан. — Ты первый.

Эрик скрылся в доме, а Брайан раскинул руки по теплому камню и, кажется, впервые лениво подумал о том, что все это жжж неспроста.

 

За пару недель до первого матча в Университетской викторине Патрик превратился в фурию. Бедолага Колин никак не мог сдать последний экзамен, наверное, еще и потому, что должен был постоянно икать, если судить по интенсивности упоминания «лентяя, бездельника, предателя, ставящего под угрозу слаженную работу всей команды». Насчет слаженности Брайан ничего не мог сказать — сам Патрик до сих пор крысился на него по старой памяти, и оставалось надеяться, что ему хватит ума не делать этого в настоящем матче. Наконец Колин явился посреди очередной, пятой за неделю, разминки, бросил рюкзак на диван, сам плюхнулся сверху и объявил, что отныне свободен, как ветер в поле, и готов посвятить все свое время, запас знаний и недюжинный интеллект любимой команде. В ответ на эту тираду Патрик фыркнул и невозмутимо зачитал следующий вопрос.

— Кто командовал первым в мире понтонным корпусом? — спросил вечером Брайан у Эрика, уплетая странную, но вкусную запеканку из сосисок, сыра, тостов и чего-то еще, что оказалось под рукой.

— Фон Бираго.

— Немец?

— Австриец.

— Он как-то связан с понтонными мостами?

— Как-то. Он их изобрел, — Эрик покончил с запеканкой и, балансируя на стуле, старался дотянуться до сыра, оставшегося у плиты. — Ты пытаешься аккумулировать в себе все знания мира?

— Патрик сегодня спрашивал, и никто не смог ответить. К счастью, такое бывает не очень часто, а то он бы уже заработал себе инфаркт, так переживает.

— А ты? Переживаешь? — уточнил Эрик, получив в ответ на первый вопрос незамутненный взгляд голубых глаз.

— Как полагается. Ты ведь помнишь, что я тебя приглашал? — внезапно спохватился Брайан.

— Помню. Группа поддержки... Надо будет сочинить пару речевок.

— Не издевайся, — слабым голосом попросил Брайан. — Патрик все звереет с каждым днем, и каждый раз я думаю — еще чуть-чуть, и он лопнет, но на следующий день все еще хуже, а он так и не лопается...

— Непорядок, — Эрик покачал головой неодобрительно. — Хотя еще пара дней у него есть.

— Страшно подумать, что будет, если мы пройдем дальше, — удрученно сказал Брайан. — Absit omen!

 

Накануне матча Брайан лег спать, но быстро понял, что с тем же успехом мог пойти на вечеринку или составить учебный план для Университета на следующую декаду. Сон не шел, его прогонял назойливый страх, нервозность и небольшой набор однотипных панических мыслей. От осознания того, что отдых очень важен, становилось только хуже. Даже овечки не хотели прыгать через ограду, разбегаясь по полю разноцветными комочками ваты. Отчаявшись, Брайан решился на последнее средство, хотя это было ужасно невежливо и вообще вряд ли приемлемо.

— Эрик, — прошептал он тихо, почти невесомо постучавшись в дверь — которая снова была не заперта. — Эрик, ты спишь?

— Еще нет, — голос и правда был не сонный, зато с нотками внезапного беспокойства. — Что-то случилось? Что?..

— Я не могу заснуть, — драматическим тоном прошептал Брайан. Ответом ему было долгое молчание.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я почитал тебе сказку? — наконец спросил Эрик. — Или вкатил мощную дозу снотворного метким ударом в челюсть?

— Прости, я...

— И зачем ты шепчешь?

— Мне правда очень жаль, — виновато сказал Брайан. — Просто завтра такой день, и я...

— Иди сюда.

Глаза привыкли к темноте, и Брайан осторожно двинулся вперед. Эрик согнулся пополам, освобождая угол кровати, на который Брайан и плюхнулся.

— Овец пробовал считать?

— Пробовал... Разбегаются, заразы, а через жердочку — ни в какую. Понимаешь, я мечтал об этом с детства. Еще с отцом... Но сглупил в прошлый раз...

— Да, я в курсе.

— О, — Брайан смутился. — Правда?

— В общих чертах, — по голосу было непонятно, что Эрик об этом думал.

— Но мне разрешили принять участие, и я не хочу все снова испортить. У нас есть шансы попасть хотя бы в четвертьфинал... если не напоремся на Оксбридж, конечно.

— Верю.

— Что?

— Я верю в вас. Вы вчетвером вполне способны завоевать мир своими Общими Познаниями... Нет, это чересчур, пожалуй.

Брайан с благодарностью хлопнул по одеялу.

— Ты волновался перед экзаменами в школе?

— В меру. Как и все, наверное.

— И как справлялся с этим? Тебе родители помогали?

— Да, мама сажала меня на коленки и читала мои любимые места из Торы...

— И как, работало?

После небольшой паузы Эрик сказал:

— Я шучу, Брайан.

— Про коленки или про Тору? 

— В общем.

Брайан запоздало подумал, что еще ни разу не слышал ничего о родителях Эрика. Возможно, он ступил на запретную территорию — но с другой стороны, стал бы Эрик шутить?

— Но ты читал Тору.

— Конечно. Как и ты — Библию. Ты уверен, что сейчас подходящее время для религиозных диспутов?

— По-моему, прекрасное снотворное... Но можем поговорить и о политике.

— Лучше о способах гибридизации садовых растений.

— А это откуда взялось?

Шорох ткани позволил предположить, что Эрик пожал плечами.

— Не нравится? Тогда попробуем магнитную индукцию, являющуюся фундаментальной характеристикой магнитного поля...

 

Брайан довольно потянулся и смутно понял, что неплохо выспался. Лениво разлепив глаза, он увидел Эрика, который одевался. Зыбкая грань между сном и явью еще подрагивала на кончиках ресниц, принимая в себя солнечные квадраты на полу, щебет птиц за окном, тихое дыхание и шорох одежды, выстраивая из них идеальную картину идеального утра. С минуту Брайан плавал в ощущении блаженства, а потом проснулся окончательно, и в то же мгновение его, как ледяной водой, окатило паникой.

— Проснулся?

Брайан сел, попытался выпутаться из одеяла. Он был одет, по крайней мере, но в данный момент плохо понимал, что делал в этой комнате и как они умудрились... О боже... поместиться на этой кровати вдвоем?! Он с силой потер руками лицо.

— Ты... Ты...

— Я планировал дать тебе поспать подольше. Еще совсем рано.

— Я вроде... Выспался... Ммм... Надо умыться...

Холодный душ не сильно помог, только заменил одни испуганные мысли на другие. Брайан спустился в кухню и неуверенно сел в углу. Его потряхивало, и даже щекотавший ноздри аромат кофе был не в силах помочь. Эрик пару раз оборачивался, поглядывая на соседа, но ничего не говорил.

— Та-ак ты...

— Надо что-то сделать с твоим словарным запасом. На игру он не сгодится. 

— Я сейчас опять начну нервничать!

— Да ты и не переставал.

Брайан застонал и закрыл лицо руками. Тогда Эрик отставил турку с огня, подошел к нему, нагнулся и хорошенько встряхнул за плечи.

— Все будет нормально. Ты завоюешь мир. Просто расслабься, окей?

Брайан вскинул голову и напоролся на внимательный взгляд прозрачных глаз, которые были слишком, слишком близко — так, что он видел ореховые пятнышки на бледной радужке. Мысли вдруг вышибло из головы, но он отшатнулся инстинктивно, даже не поняв этого. В тот же момент Эрик отпустил его плечи и отвернулся.

— Сейчас съешь завтрак. Потом, если хочешь, потренируешься. Зарядка для ума. Потом приедет Патрик, и вы поедете на съемки. И пройдете этот раунд.

— А ты? Ты ведь поедешь с нами?

Эрик налил кофе в чашку и поставил перед Брайаном.

— Конечно.

— Только чур без речевок и транспарантов!

— Договорились.

 

Машина Патрика была в ремонте, так что вся честная компания — Патрик, Колин со своей подружкой, Люси со своим рюкзаком, Брайан и Эрик — погрузилась в поезд до Манчестера. Колин, увидев Эрика, издал победный клич североамериканских индейцев и вцепился в него почище клеща. Поезд еще не тронулся, а они уже обсуждали недавнюю гибель Карами и результаты выборов, причем Вероника, девушка Колина, им подпевала.

— Политические, — пренебрежительно сказал Патрик.

Брайан смотрел в окно, на мерно проплывающие мимо синусоиды пологих холмов, однообразно зеленые и скучные. Патрик достал свои карточки и потребовал внимания.

— Крунг Тхеп Маха Накхон — местное название какого порта и столицы, расположенного на восточном берегу Чаупхраи?

— Бангкок, — ответил Эрик.

— Ты в команде?

— Может, стоило бы?

— Первый резерв, — хохотнул Колин. — Ви, ты следующая.

— Надеюсь, в этот раз обойдется без жертв.

— Если все будут себя вести как взрослые.

Люси забилась в угол купе и обняла панду-рюкзак. Кто из парней заставлял ее нервничать, Брайан не взялся бы сказать.

— Бермудский и Венецианский кубки — международные награды, присуждаемые мужчинам и женщинам соответственно за победу в каком виде спорта?

— Бридж, — ответил Колин.

— Где он их берет? — шепнул Эрик, пихнув Брайана локтем в бок.

— Кого?

— Вопросы.

Брайан пожал плечами.

— Не спрашивал.

— Кто из шекспировских героев говорит, что «зарезал сон»?

Эрик снова пихнул Брайана.

— Это же твоя специализация.

— Макбет, — вздохнув, ответил Брайан и снова отвернулся к окну.

— Благодарю, Брайан, что пролил на нас свет своей эрудиции, — прокомментировал Патрик. — Умоляю, во время игры делай это почаще.

— Все в порядке? — тихо-тихо спросил Эрик. — Все еще нервничаешь?

Брайан мотнул головой.

— Все нормально. 

Просто ты сидишь слишком близко, не договорил он. Зачем ты мне снился?

 

Мама и Дес уже ждали перед студией. Их с Эриком и Ви отвели в зрительный зал, а участников — в гримерки. Патрик ушел в себя, чему все несказанно обрадовались; Брайан очень старался вернуть мысли в нормальное русло, настроиться на рабочий лад, и теперь, когда Эрика не было рядом, это удавалось несколько лучше. 

Только сейчас они узнали, кто будет их соперником — Шеффилд, не самое страшное, что могло случиться в первом раунде. После нескольких нервных минут, а может быть — часов в комнате ожидания, наполненных сомнениями, сожалениями, неуверенностью и молчаливым (или не очень) страданием, участников пригласили в студию. Пока все рассаживались, проверяли кнопки и микрофоны, слушали дежурные шутки Бамбера, Брайан успел отметить, что Эрик обсуждает что-то с Десом, а мама слушает их раскрыв рот; его хватило на смешанное чувство раздражения и зависти, а потом все постороннее завертелось в вихре вопросов.

Это было похоже на борьбу со стихией, на чувства человека, который тонет в океане, но пытается выбраться из волн, чтобы глотнуть воздуха и продержаться еще хоть минуту. Следить за счетом было некогда — нужно было думать об ответах, и о кнопке, и о товарищах по команде; знают, не знают, знаю ли я, понимаю ли вопрос, могу ли ответить сразу, успею ли... Шопен, Ницше, бромистые соединения, строение позвоночника млекопитающих, «Истина — не то, что доказуемо», Гарри Каспаров, разнонаправленные векторы, Линкольн, Брамс, важный и необходимый признак ума и проницательности, Квебек сменяли друг друга, не позволяя расслабиться и выдохнуть ни на секунду. Пару раз Брайан оказывался над волной, смотрел на счет, смотрел на зрителей и нырял обратно, а рядом барахтались Колин с первым президентом Израиля, Адамом Смитом и балансом мировых силовых полей, Люси с кристаллической решеткой и хордовыми, Патрик с маятником Фуко и Имбрийским периодом... 

Гонг прозвучал как глас с небес. Буря кончилась, и Брайан ошалело хватал воздух ртом, еще не осознав, что волны улеглись, и больше нет необходимости отчаянно барахтаться, выбиваясь из сил. Патрик издал странный звук, похожий на предсмертный хрип задушенной мыши; это могло означать что угодно, но из зала донесся резкий, залихватский свист; Эрик радостно махал рукой и показывал большие пальцы. Они выиграли.

 

Выйдя из студии, Брайан попал в мамины объятия; она задалась целью затискать сына до изнеможения. Дес прыгал рядом, как надутый мячик, и тоже пытался выразить свою гордость. 

— Мы сделали первый шаг к победе, — важно объявил Патрик. — Теперь главное — не расслабляться и не считать себя непобедимыми.

— Если кто так и способен подумать, то только мистер Уоттс, — буркнул Колин.

— Спасибо, команда! Так держать!

Когда радость немного поутихла, мама набросилась на Брайана с упреками.

— Почему ты не рассказывал про своего замечательного друга! — она кинула в сторону Эрика такой взгляд, что даже Дес смущенно закашлялся, а тот не повел и бровью, явив миру фирменную зубастую улыбку — обаятельную, но напоминавшую непробиваемую стену. — Эрик, вам с Бри надо обязательно приехать в гости на каникулах.

— Мам...

— Не спорьте, молодой человек! Мы уж как-нибудь выкроим для вас комнату. Думаю, Спенсер тоже будет рад тебя повидать и познакомиться с Эриком.

— Да, мам...

— Спасибо за приглашение. Мы непременно приедем, — с умеренным энтузиазмом и должной скромностью ответил Эрик.

— Брайан спрашивал про поездку, — громко прошептал Дес. — Скажи ему.

— Ах да, Бри, — мама еще раз улыбнулась и повернулась к сыну. — Дела идут неплохо, так что мы готовы... спонсировать твое небольшое путешествие.

Брайан почувствовал, что краснеет — очень мило, но нельзя ли было обсудить это в семейном кругу?

— Спасибо. Я все отдам, когда... Устроюсь на работу.

— Мы об этом еще поговорим, молодой человек, — загадочно сказала мама. — Ну, мальчики, нам пора ехать, — она потрепала Брайана по щеке и подмигнула Эрику. — Молодец, Бри. Мы так тобой гордимся.

 

На обратном пути Патрик вырубился и падал на Брайана, которому это быстро надоело; Патрика затолкали в угол, но он даже не проснулся, так его измотала первая победа. Колин и Вероника втянули Люси в странную разновидность виста на троих, Эрик чертил что-то в блокноте, а Брайану не сиделось. Он вышел в коридор, встал у открытого окна, но так было еще скучнее. Он уже собрался вернуться обратно, когда из купе вышел Эрик.

— Хорошая у тебя мама, — сказал он, встав рядом.

— Ага. Я как раз собирался за нее извиниться, — Брайан опять покраснел и высунулся в форточку, чтобы это скрыть.

— Да брось. Я с радостью съезжу в Эссекс. И с легендарным Спенсером познакомлюсь...

— Можно было бы обсудить финансовые вопросы... — Брайан чуть не сказал «без посторонних», но вовремя прикусил язык. — Ну, ты понимаешь. Семьей.

— Родители — не самые тактичные существа на свете, — спокойно согласился Эрик. — Не бери в голову.

— Ты никогда не говоришь о семье, — вдруг ляпнул Брайан и тут же испугался. — Извини.

Эрик пожал плечами и посторонился, пропуская идущих в следующий вагон пассажиров. 

— Нечего особо говорить.

— Извини, — повторил Брайан и отвернулся, смутно чувствуя себя как-то очень по-идиотски. Он успел насчитать два десятка телеграфных столбов, со свистом проносящихся за окном, а потом почувствовал прикосновение.

— Жук, — ответил Эрик на удивленный взгляд. — Улетел.

Брайан рассеянно поправил прядь, до которой дотронулись чужие пальцы. Эрик оттолкнулся плечом от стены, взялся за поручень у окна.

— Правда нечего. Родители погибли в одном из терактов ООП. Давно, еще в конце семидесятых. Родители матери сгинули в общих могилах Холокоста.

Брайан хотел провалиться куда-нибудь как можно глубже. Эрик говорил спокойно — но это было выжженное, давно мертвое спокойствие. 

— Эрик, я...

— У каждого человека своя история. Свои трагедии. Не хотел нарушать атмосферу, вот и все, — Эрик улыбнулся и тоже подставился под ветер из раскрытого окна. — Сегодня был отличный день! Это надо отметить.

 

Вторая победа далась не то чтобы легче, но с меньшей нервотрепкой; следующим пунктом был четвертьфинал, запланированный на конец июля — начало августа. Самое время было отправляться в небольшое путешествие.

Брайан включил Ричи Валенса, чтобы сделать сборы более приятными, но процесс не задался. Сначала Брайан свалил все нужные вещи в кучу; потом попытался уложить их в рюкзак; потом отложил примерно половину; попробовал еще раз; подпел «Донне»; упал на рюкзак и попрыгал на нем; зашел к Эрику спросить, что они планируют делать во время поездки и много ли им придется ходить пешком; вернулся к себе, отложил еще немного вещей; убрал оставшиеся в шкаф; забыл, положил ли полотенце и ножик; вынул все из рюкзака; нашел полотенце, не нашел ножик... Когда он, забросив надоевшие сборы, изображал горячий латинский танец и беззвучно распевал «бамба-бамба, баааамба-бамба», то во время одного из пируэтов увидел, что Эрик стоит в дверях, прислонившись к косяку.

— Ааа, — Брайан с максимально возможным достоинством довел пируэт до конца и сделал вид, что крайне увлечен поисками ножа в столе. — И давно ты тут?

— Не очень, — в голосе Эрика дрожал с трудом сдерживаемый смех. — Я не хотел тебе мешать.

— Я... вдохновляюсь.

Эрик кивнул понимающе.

— Правильное настроение крайне важно для путешественника еще на начальных этапах. Ты это с собой берешь?

— Ммм, — Брайан кивнул. — Много?

Критически осмотрев рюкзак, худевший уже несколько раз за вечер, Эрик вынес одобрительный вердикт.

— В путешествиях надо уметь обходиться малым. Лишения и тяготы странствий укрепляют мужчину, закаляют его и позволяют...

— Ты опять издеваешься! 

— А ты проницателен, как всегда. Что это?

В одной руке Брайан держал найденный складной ножик, в другой — свой заброшенный еще весной блокнот со стихотворениями. Он изобразил качающиеся чаши весов.

— Что именно?

— Нож я опознал. Очень полезная вещь.

— А, ну, понимаешь, в общем, для... мыслей... Чтобы собирать воедино...

Брайан понял, что давно не практиковался в пускании пыли в глаза хорошеньким девушкам. Суета экзаменов и отборочных игр затянула его, не оставляя свободного времени и сил на то, чтобы продолжать — редкое мгновение откровенности с собой — жалкие попытки завоевать сердце принцессы. Или не принцессы. Кого угодно, в общем-то. 

— Сборник афоризмов? — попытался помочь Эрик.

— Нет... — Брайан вздохнул и вдруг улыбнулся — неуверенно, но искренне, и улыбка исчезла прежде, чем Эрик успел рассмотреть ее как следует. — Это стихи.

— Твои?

— Угу.

— Лирические, конечно?

— Тебе не говорили, что над поэтами нельзя смеяться? Этим можно нанести непоправимый ущерб их нежной, ранимой душе. А если вдохновение больше никогда не посетит их, знаешь, что это будет означать? Что все эмоции, страсти и отношение к каждой тонко чувствуемой особенности мира будут накапливаться внутри, не находя выхода, и в конце концов заполнят сердце и разум. Последствия будут самыми разрушительными для личности, для психики автора.

Нет, похоже, навыки все же не исчезли окончательно. Эрик кивал, послушно и почтительно следуя за отправившейся в свободный полет мыслью.

— Прости, я был неосторожен. Обещаю, что больше такого не повторится никогда, ни с одним поэтом, который встретится мне на жизненном пути.

— Принимаю твое обещание, — кивнул Брайан серьезно и тут же расхохотался. — Я давно ничего не писал.

— Нежная, ранимая душа не нашла вдохновения в экзаменационных эссе?

— Что-то вроде этого...

— Ну ничего, поездка излечит раны, нанесенные жестокой системой образования.

— Ты думаешь? — Брайан с сомнением похлопал тетрадкой по ноге. 

— Я знаю. Тяготы тяготами, но вдохновения в путешествиях всегда хватает. Даже если это прогулка в парк за два квартала от дома. Дорога вечно вдаль ведет...

— Тогда я, пожалуй, возьму тетрадь, — решил Брайан и тут же запихал ее в карман рюкзака вместе с ножиком.

— Верное решение. О! Отличная песня, — и Эрик ушел к себе, напевая вместе с Ричи «дуби-дуби-уааа-о-о...»

 

Они встали рано утром, Брайан душераздирающе зевал всю дорогу до вокзала, но тамошняя обычная суета взбодрила его. Спешащие пассажиры, деловито сменяющие друг друга надписи на табло, подтянутые машинисты в аккуратной форме задавали настроение и напоминали: скоро, скоро начнется путешествие.

Особого плана не было: Эрик наметил несколько точек на карте, которые нужно было посетить, а в остальном они отдавались на волю случая. Перебегали с поезда на поезд, иногда вскакивая в вагон за секунду до того, как двери закрывались. Увидев симпатичный городок, выходили и бродили по маленьким провинциальным улочкам. Знакомились с такими же путешествующими студентами в общих комнатах хостелов, пели с ними под гитару, травили байки, перед сном решая судьбы мира. Брайан вспоминал прочитанные или услышанные когда-то истории о местах, которые они проезжали, цитировал поэтов Озерной школы и мало кому известные викторианские рассказы, смотрел на случайных попутчиков, прохожих, мелькавших мимо, и на Эрика. Еще дома он ловил себя на том, что слушает шаги в коридоре, звуки из соседней комнаты, иногда даже думает — быстро, будто тайком от самого себя — Эрик спит, а как он при этом выглядит, читает ли он в этот момент, какая песня играет у него в наушниках... Сейчас он ощущал присутствие физически, сидел ли тот рядом на жестком сиденье в поезде, валялся на соседней кровати или увлеченно наматывал круги вокруг заинтересовавшего здания. 

В основном Эрика интересовали мосты, причалы, вокзалы, какие-то технические строения, назначение которых Брайан не всегда понимал. Он зарисовывал конструкцию в блокнот, пристально изучал каждый миллиметр сочленений, убил километры пленки на сугубо специфические снимки...

— Ты станешь первым портретным художником болтов, гаек и заклепок.

— Ты предпочел бы увидеть свои портреты?

— Ни за что! — Брайан замахал руками и изобразил самое нефотогеничное лицо, какое только мог. — Я уверен, столь нестандартный подход к искусству найдет своих поклонников. Художники и фотографы нового поколения объявят тебя иконой.

— Придешь на открытие первой выставки?

— А то. Буду стоять у центрального полотна и рассказывать всем: «Я присутствовал при рождении этого шедевра! Две тысячи пятьдесят четвертая гайка в мосту через безымянную речку близ Седберга особенно привлекла мистера Леншерра своей уникальной формой, полученной после того, как молот рабочего соскользнул, ударив ребром...

— Гайки не забивают молотом, Брайан. Журналисты съедят тебя живьем.

— Это уникальная гайка. Поэтому она удостоилась чести присутствовать на твоем снимке.

 

Очень быстро выяснилось, что в поездке держать дистанцию гораздо сложнее, чем дома. Не было двери, которую можно было закрыть, учебников, чтобы за ними спрятаться, атмосферы кампуса, в которой на первый план всегда выходило что-то общее, глобальное, а не личное. К тому же, на фоне сочной зелени лугов, неряшливого, ароматного вереска или в тени крохотных фахверковых домиков не хотелось рассуждать об абстрактных дальних странах с их абстрактными проблемами, и разговоры сами собой поворачивали в интимно-философское русло. Эрик стал озвучивать какие-то личные вещи — осторожно, вскользь, и только когда они были вдвоем; в номерах хостелов он снова становился привычным, колючим, скорым на расправу.

Такое доверие, а также все, что встречалось им по пути, повергало Брайана в состояние восторга. Он никуда не выезжал из Саутенда и знания приобретал либо в книгах, либо через телеэкран. Увидеть воочию хоть что-то с рассматриваемых с детства фотографий было чудом. Сначала Брайан думал, что так получается само собой — просто любой поезд идет к какому-нибудь красивому или известному месту; потом как-то раз, задыхаясь от восторга на вершине холма в Йоркшир-Дейлс, он оглянулся на Эрика и увидел, как тот смотрит на него и как улыбается.

— Ты здесь бывал раньше?

Эрик кивнул.

— Поэтому смотришь на меня, а не по сторонам? Красота же! — Брайан зажмурился и раскинул руки.

— Красота, — согласился Эрик, не отводя взгляда, и усмехнулся, как довольный хищник.

— Ну? Куда дальше?

— Куда приведет дорога...

Хоть Эрику и было интереснее в городах, природа его тоже не смущала; он только перехватывал рюкзак поудобнее и шагал за воодушевленным Брайаном, готовый поймать его за шкирку, вытащить из трясины или из пасти какого-нибудь опасного зверя, вроде кролика. У Брайана не было времени, чтобы отвлекаться на такие мелочи: он вертел головой, опознавал цветы и птиц, строил по облакам метеопрогнозы... То, что Эрик озирался с не меньшим энтузиазмом, но при этом успевал заметить на дороге выпирающие корни и опасные ямы, не казалось несправедливостью — ведь это же был Эрик.

 

— Речка! — подпрыгнул Брайан, завидев впереди поблескивающую на солнце ленту. Они шли уже несколько часов — вышли на каком-то полустанке у симпатичной деревушки, решили заглянуть в рощицу неподалеку, некоторое время топали вдоль ручья, который привел их к небольшому озеру; возвращаться тем же путем не хотелось, и они решили дойти до следующей станции, забрались в холмы, потом снова в тенистый лесок и еще одну деревеньку. То, что железной дороги рядом не было слышно, не особо волновало. Солнце перевалило за полдень и припекало изрядно, но теперь усталость как рукой сняло. В такой реке можно было даже искупаться. Брайан скинул рюкзак на землю, разделся и не задумываясь кинулся в воду, через секунду выскочив из нее с возмущенным воплем.

— Ледяная!

Эрик только посмеялся. Брайан недовольно фыркнул и решил не сдаваться, но не продержался и пяти минут, а теперь сидел на берегу, стуча зубами, и наблюдал за Эриком. Он облюбовал огромный валун посреди быстрого течения, зачерпывал воду руками, и та на мгновение становилась прозрачными крыльями, из которых сыпались, сверкая в солнечных лучах, перья-капли. Полвздоха — и в воздухе вспыхивала и гасла радуга, а капли блестели уже на волосах и плечах Эрика. Это было... завораживающе. Греческое божество, подумал Брайан. А в лесу наверняка водятся сатиры и дриады. Кем же был он сам? Пелопом, впервые увидевшим поднявшегося из воды Посейдона... Брайан вздрогнул, вдумался в то, что только что подумал, и залился краской. Это было уже чересчур!

— Эй, ты согрелся? — позвал Эрик, выпрямившись во весь рост. — Второй заход?

— Смерти моей хочешь?!

Эрик легко перемахнул с валуна на берег и сел чуть поодаль.

— Это была бы страшная потеря. 

Брайан скосил на него глаза. Без убежденных, порой резковатых суждений Эрика он уже давно не представлял жизни, и отворачиваться было все труднее и труднее, а теперь он еще поймал себя на том, что чувствует каждый сантиметр между ними, и наличие этих сантиметров кажется ему неправильным. Брайан не понимал, что они делают здесь, что Эрик думает о нем, почему не позволяет себе — или не хочет — даже элементарных, разрешенных приятелям, вещей, дистанцируясь, возводя стену и разрушая ее до основания одним только случайно замеченным тянущим, темным взглядом, которого Брайану видеть явно не полагалось.

— Скоро стемнеет. Мы успеем дойти до станции?

— Знать бы еще, где она, — Эрик лениво жевал травинку и, казалось, не был расположен куда-то идти. — Спустимся по реке. В книгах герои всегда так делают.

— Вряд ли река ведет к железной дороге, — Брайан засомневался. — У тебя же была карта?

— Была и есть. Ты что, боишься?

— Было бы чего, — подчеркнуто небрежно фыркнул Брайан.

— Волков? Холода? Меня? Под открытым небом, конечно, не очень приятно спать... Надо было взять палатки.

Откуда-то возникло ощущение, что солнце уже скрылось, хотя оно висело довольно высоко — пара часов у них была. Брайан представил, как гаснет за холмами закат, как в воздухе расползаются прохладные ночные вихри, как разворачивается над головой полотно Млечного пути. Было жутко, но интересно.

— А давай в следующий раз?

— Что? Палатки?

— Ага, — новая идея вдохновила, не терпелось отправиться в только что придуманный поход прямо сейчас.

— Ладно, — пожал плечами Эрик. — У нас еще август впереди.

 

Процесс близкого знакомства с мостом Хамбер затянулся — впрочем, этого следовало ожидать. 

— Это же длиннейший однопролетный мост в мире! — говорил Эрик, пока они вышагивали почти полтора километра с одного берега на другой. Термины, схемы, чертежи, даже какие-то формулы и результаты расчетов появлялись в блокноте прямо на ходу. Таким оживленным Брайан видел Эрика очень редко, и был совсем не против послушать лекцию об истории висячих мостов в общем и конструкции этого — в частности. 

Они осмотрели мост с пешеходной дорожки, потом спустились вниз, отыскали дорогу к воде, залезли под полотно дороги... Пугающая серая громада закрывала небо, опоры уходили ввысь, но рядом ворковали голуби, шумела вода в реке, шуршали по асфальту шины, и страх рассеивался, уступая место восхищению.

Брайан лежал в траве, играл в гляделки с божьими коровками и высасывал сладкий нектар из лепестков клевера, пока Эрик фотографировал, зарисовывал, запоминал... Дай ему волю — он бы сосредоточенной, деловитой букашкой дополз до самого верха опор и спустился по тросу, маленькими лапками исследуя, как свиты канаты. Но и его силы были не беспредельны — плюхнувшись рядом с Брайаном, он принялся шуршать чем-то в рюкзаке, очевидно, пытаясь найти бутерброд.

— Есть хочешь?

— Неа, — Брайан дунул на божью коровку, но та не обратила внимания, расправила алые крылья и улетела. — Хорошо здесь.

— Угу. Нам на лекции показывали фото со строительства, когда части полотна еще не было. Тросы висели в воздухе...

Брайана почему-то снова окатило волной страха.

— Меня пугает эта штука. Она такая огромная...

— Вообще конструкция довольно надежная — во всяком случае, сейчас. Раньше были случаи...

— Ооо нет, не рассказывай. А то я представлю, как... Нееет, — Брайан помотал головой, ткнувшись носом в душистую траву. Эрик дожевал бутерброд и, судя по довольному вздоху, лег. — Давай лучше смотреть на облака, — Брайан повернулся на спину, раскинув руки, и тут же затаил дыхание. Эрик оказался ближе, чем казалось.

У того была какая-то своя система, касавшаяся личного пространства. Без надобности он старался не злоупотреблять близким контактом, что до недавнего времени устраивало Брайана, который порой — по большей части ради собственного интереса — пытался следовать этой системе. Получалось не очень: он не понимал каких-то моментов, забывал, переставал обращать внимание; но по крайней мере, точно знал, что если бы сейчас отдернул легшую Эрику на грудь руку, тот бы обиделся, и температура вокруг снизилась бы на пару градусов. Никакой паники, подумал Брайан. Вести себя непринужденно. А облака и правда были красивые: белые клочки ваты, цветы хлопка, снежные горы, постоянно менявшие форму, непостоянные, незаметно-текучие, как вода.

— Смотри, корабль. А вон там — кот, — Брайан счастливо улыбнулся, потому что кот был толстый и важный, он наелся волшебной сметаны и теперь превращался в гриб. — А вон плывет рыба, — он повернулся к Эрику. — Ты смотришь?

Эрик лежал, подперев голову, и смотрел не на облака, а на Брайана, да таким пристальным, голодным взглядом, что тому стало не по себе. В крови лопались пузырьки шампанского; Брайан понял, что попал в плен прозрачных глаз, вдруг обретших цвет, и не может — не хочет — вырваться. Эрик осторожно протянул руку, подушечками пальцев коснувшись щеки, а потом вдруг, будто сорвавшись, запустил ее в каштановые волосы, тихо чертыхнулся, притянул Брайана к себе и сам метнулся навстречу, словно ныряя в омут.

В голове стало пусто — не осталось ни мыслей, ни звуков мира вокруг, ни времени. Был только Эрик, его рука на затылке, его запах.

Сделай что-нибудь.

Ответь.

Время снова пошло, но отдельно от них двоих.

Ответь же!

Он подумает, что ошибся. Ты его потеряешь.

— Я оши...

Брайан с протестующим звуком подался вперед, спеша снова коснуться ускользающих губ.

Возвращая поцелуй.


End file.
